About Love and Other Adventures
by TheWatchingEye
Summary: The topic of this story is the development of a romance between a male Hawke (Mage) and Merrill. It starts during the second act of Dragon Age II and might go even beyond the third. Diese Geschichte behandelt die Entwicklung einer Romanze zwischen einem männlichen Hawke (Magier) und Merrill. Sie startet im 2. Akt von Dragon Age II und wird vielleicht noch über den 3. hinaus gehen.
1. Chapter 1 - Wounded Hand

**Authors note: I'm not a native english speaker and don't think I would be able to write this story in english. Nevertheless I would love it to upload an english version of the story. Therefore I'm looking for someone, who masters the english and german language, to translate the chapters for me. Of course I would mention this person here. My only condition is, that the translator is able to recreate my specific style of writing to an appropriate degree.**

Hinweise des Autors: In dieser Geschichte geht es um die Entstehung und Entwicklung einer Romanze zwischen einem männlichen Magier-Hawke und Merrill in Dragon Age 2. Die Handlung setzt ein irgendwann während des zweiten Akts. Wieviele Kapitel die Geschichte haben und wann jeweils ein neues publiziert werden wird, darauf möchte ich mich noch nicht festlegen. Im Gegensatz zum Spiel wird in meiner Geschichte die (altertümliche) Höflichkeitsform nur verwendet, wenn die jeweiligen Charaktere einander nicht nahe stehen.

Über Lob und Kritik würde ich mich sehr freuen.

* * *

Der erste Gedanke von Hawke, als er sich umdrehte, war: Jetzt ist es vorbei. Er schaute der Spitze eines Pfeils entgegen, der nur noch wenige Zentimeter von seinem Gesicht entfernt war. Keine Abwehrmöglichkeit mehr. Keiner, der ihm hätte helfen können. Im Bruchteil der nächsten Sekunde würde er sterben. Doch nichts passierte. Ihm wurde bewusst, dass sich der Pfeil nicht bewegte. Er war direkt vor seinem Kopf zum stehen gekommen. Ein Blick auf die blutige Metallspitze beantwortete auch gleich die Frage nach dem warum. Er war in etwas anderem stecken geblieben.

Merrill riss ihre verwundete linke Hand von Hawkes Gesicht weg und presste sie an ihren Körper. Der Schmerz war enorm. Sie suchte mit ihren Augen nach dem Schützen, sah aber, dass sich bereits Aveline und Varric um ihn gekümmert hatten. Der Kampf war gewonnen. Den Schöpfern sei dank, dachte sie, so hätte ich auch nicht weitermachen können.

„Merrill!" ,rief Hawke und eilte zu ihr.

„Es geht schon... ich..." Sie musste den Satz abbrechen, damit ihr nicht die Stimme entglitt.

„Komm, setz dich hin." Hawke führte sie sanft zu einer nahen Kiste, auf der die Elfin Platz nahm. „Zeig mir die Wunde." Mit leicht zitterndem Arm streckte Merrill die Hand aus. Aveline und Varric waren inzwischen zu ihnen gelaufen, um genau wie Hawke die schwere der Verletzung zu begutachten. Der Pfeil hatte die Handfläche etwa in der Mitte durchbohrt und war fast bis zu seinem fedrigen Ende in sie eingedrungen.

„Ich kann die Hand erst heilen, wenn der Pfeil draußen ist." ,sagte Hawke an Merrill gewandt.

Sie nickte. Schweiß stand auf ihrer Stirn. Man konnte sehen, wie sehr sie mit den Schmerzen zu kämpfen hatte.

„Könntet ihr uns kurz alleine lassen?" ,fragte Hawke mit Blick zu den Anderen. Merrill versuchte scheinbar alles, um sich vor ihren Gefährten zusammenzureißen und er nahm an, dass es sie zumindest ein wenig entlasten würde, wenn sie nur zu zweit wären. Der Hauptmann nickte und wandte sich der Außentür des Lagerhauses zu, in dem sie sich befanden.

„Keine Angst, Gänseblümchen. Das wird schon wieder." ,sagte Varric aufmunternd zu Merrill, die mit einem schwachen Lächeln antwortete. Danach folgte der Zwerg Aveline.

„Ich muss erst das Stück Pfeil mit der Spitze abbrechen." ,sagte der Mensch als die Anderen fort waren und griff nach dem blutigen Holzschaft. Sofort wurde Merrills Haltung angespannter. „Ich versuche es so nah an der Wunde wie möglich zu machen." Die Elfin nickte erneut und schloss dann die Augen. Es dauerte nur einen kurzen Moment, danach war Hawke fertig, aber er konnte nicht völlig verhindern, dass sich das Holz dabei bewegte. Das Geräusch, das Merrill dabei hervor presste, wäre ein Schrei geworden, wenn sie nicht gleichzeitig ihre Zähne zusammengebissen hätte. Als es vorbei war, standen Tränen in den grünen Augen der Elfin. Sie atmete heftig und zitterte wieder. Es musste doch eine sanftere Möglichkeit geben, dachte Hawke.

„Ich kenne einen Trick, wie das Herausziehen vielleicht nicht so weh tut." ,sagte er nach einem Augenblick des Überlegens und setzte sich so auf die Kiste, dass Merrills Rücken zu ihm zeigte. Vorsichtig lehnte er sie nach hinten, so dass das Gewicht ihres Körpers auf seiner Brust ruhte und ihr linkes Ohr ganz nah an seinen Lippen war.

„Was...?" ,begann Merrill und machte Anstalten sich aufzusetzen und sich zu Hawke zu drehen, aber er stoppte sie.

„Nein, nein. Bleib so. Schau nach vorne." ,flüsterte er ihr zu. „Vertrau mir."

Kurz war sie verunsichert, dann nickte sie aber und lehnte sich wieder zurück. Sie hatte ihre Sachen bereits derart durchgeschwitzt, dass auch Hawkes Kleidung feucht wurde. Er durfte keine Zeit mehr verlieren. Er griff mit Rechts unter ihren Arm und fasste über ihren Bauch hinweg nach dem Gelenk ihrer verwundeten Hand. Mit Links packte er den Schaft des Pfeils, bereit ihn heraus zu ziehen. Hawke konnte spüren wie Merrills Körper sich daraufhin wieder versteifte.

„Ruhig. Ganz ruhig." ,flüsterte er sanft. „Ich bin bei dir."

Merrill wollte etwas antworten, als sie plötzlich ein starkes Schmerz an ihrem Kopf spürte. Hawke hatte sie in die Spitze ihres Ohres gebissen.

„Au!" ,rief sie und löste sich augenblicklich aus seinem Griff. Sie sprang von der Kiste auf und schaute ihn ungläubig und wütend an. Dann fiel ihr Blick auf das Pfeilstück in seiner Hand. Sie schaute zu ihrer Linken, wo nur noch ein kleines Loch zu sehen war. Das quälende Gefühl des Holzes in ihrem Fleisch war verschwunden und das beinahe ganz ohne irgendwelche weiteren Schmerzen. Merrill fühlte zwar noch deutlich das Pochen des Rucks, mit dem Hawke das Stück Pfeil herausgezogen hatte, aber den Vorgang selbst, hatte sie nicht gespürt. Ihre Augen weiteten sich und ihre Kinnlade fiel herunter, als sie begriff, was passiert war.

Der Mensch antwortete mit einem unschuldigen Grinsen. Danach nahm er mit beiden Händen Merrills verwundeter Linke und begann einen blauen Schein heilender Energie auf sie zu wirken.

„Aber wie?" ,fragte sie immer noch überrascht, woraufhin er anfing zu lächeln.

„Mir hat mal jemand erzählt, dass der Körper Schmerz sortiert. Der Eine wird zu Gunsten des Anderen ausgeblendet. Sachen, die unmittelbarer sind, haben Vorrang. Ich war mir nicht sicher, ob das bei Elfen genauso funktioniert, aber offensichtlich tut es das." ,erklärte Hawke und ließ ihre jetzt wieder gesunde Hand los. Anschließend griff er nach ihrem Ohr und fing auch dort an, einen kleinen Heilzauber zu wirken.

„Uhhh..." ,entfuhr es Merrill, die ihren Kopf leicht schräg legte, damit er besser dran kam. Sie genoss die kühlende Berührung des Zaubers sehr.

„Elfenohren sind wohl wirklich sehr sensibel." ,bemerkte Hawke lächelnd.

Die Elfin wurde sofort ein bisschen rot und legte eine Hand auf die seine, um zu signalisieren, dass es jetzt genug war. „Danke." ,murmelte sie danach ein wenig verlegen.

„Oh nein, _ich_ habe zu danken. Du hast mir das Leben gerettet." ,sagte Hawke, woraufhin Merrill noch röter wurde. Sie schüttelte leicht den Kopf. „Ich hatte wohl nur Glück."

Der Mensch seufzte. Völlig unvermittelt fasste er sie bei den Schultern und zog sie zu sich in eine innige Umarmung. Er drückte sie derart fest an sich, dass sie glaubte seinen Herzschlag fühlen zu können.

„Mach dich nicht selbst klein. Du bist unglaublich stark und mutig. Wir können uns alle glücklich schätzen, dass du uns hilfst. Lass dir von keinem etwas anderes einreden." Hawke flüsterte als er das sagte, dennoch sprach er es mit derart großen Überzeugung in der Stimme, dass Merrill glauben mochte, dass es irgendwo ein steinernes Denkmal für sie gab, dass diesen Satz der ganzen Welt als unumstößlichen Fakt verkündete. Unterstützt von diesem Schub an Selbstbewusstsein traute sie sich Hawkes Umarmung mit gleicher Intensität zu erwidern und ihren Kopf an seinen zu schmiegen. Erst jetzt bemerkte sie, wie sehr sie eigentlich den Geruch seines Haars mochte. Als sie sich schließlich nach einer Weilte trennten, bedauerte Merrill sofort, dass es vorbei war.

„Sooo..." ,sagte der Mensch und Merrill bemerkte überrascht, dass auch er nun deutlich röter im Gesicht war. „...wir sollten die Anderen nicht warten lassen."

„Stimmt." ,antwortete die Elfe mit einem Lächeln und gemeinsam gingen die Beiden zur Tür.


	2. Chapter 2 - Bathing And Reflecting

Es war bereits später Abend als Merrill endlich nach Hause kam. Das erste was sie tat, war sich ein Bad einzulassen. Sie hatte es nötig. Nicht nur, dass sie vollkommen verschwitzt war, sie war auch noch ordentlich verspannt und für sie gab es in solch einem Fall nichts schöneres, als sich in wohlig warmen, kräuterdurchsetzten Wasser zu entspannen. Während sie so da lag und sich wusch, dachte sie daran, was heute passiert war. Eigentlich dachte sie vor allem über Hawke nach. Wie rot sein Gesicht war, nachdem sie aufgehört hatten sich zu umarmen. War er vielleicht an ihr interessiert? Merrill hatte schon hin und wieder geglaubt, dass er mit ihr geflirtet hatte, allerdings hatte sie immer entschieden, dass es vermutlich Wunschdenken war. Wer hätte ihr ein Solches auch verübeln können? Hawke war der beste Freund, den sie je hatte. Er war stets für sie da, wenn sie ihn brauchte, und mochte sie so, wie sie war - mit all ihren kleinen Marotten. Außerdem schien er zu verstehen, warum sie die Dinge tun musste, die sie tat. Warum sie ihren Clan verlassen hatte und sich der Blutmagie zuwandte. Zugegeben: Letzteres schien ihm nicht sonderlich zu gefallen, aber wenigstens unterstützte er ihre Beweggründe und vertraute ihr soweit, dass er nicht versuchte, sie zu stoppen. Das war mehr, als man von den Mitgliedern ihres eigenen Volkes sagen konnte. Eins hatte sich darüber hinaus ganz deutlich während der vielen Abenteuern, die sie zusammen bestritten hatte, herauskristallisiert: Er war ein aufrechter, mutiger Mann. In praktisch jeder Hinsicht verkörperte er das, was sie sich von einem Partner wünschte. Noch dazu war er... sehr stattlich. Manchmal fiel es ihr wirklich schwer, ihre Augen von ihm abzuwenden, vor allem, wenn er statt einer Robe etwas enger geschnittene Sachen trug. Als sie merkte, wie bei diesem Gedanken ihr Gesicht heißer wurde, ließ sie sich sofort bis zu den Wangen ins Wasser sinken, als wollte sie vor der Welt verbergen, dass sie wegen eines Shemlens erröten konnte. Durfte sie sich überhaupt in einen Menschen verlieben? War es nicht ihre Aufgabe, die Blutlinie der Elfen zu bewahren? Auf der anderen Seite hatte sie aber bereits so viel geopfert, um ihren Volk zu helfen. War es da nicht gerecht, wenn sie auch mal etwas nur für sich tat? Die wichtigste Frage in ihrem Kopf blieb jedoch: Fühlte Hawke genau so wie sie? Merrill seufzte. Wenn sie wirklich ehrlich zu sich selbst war, glaubte sie nicht daran. Er war reich, lebte in einem großen Anwesen und hatte regelmäßig mit reichen, schönen Frauen aus der Oberschicht zu tun. Sie war eine clanlose Elfe, die in einer kleinen, heruntergekommenen Hütte lebte, mit Ratten schlief und sich vor den Templern verstecken musste. Was hatte sie ihm schon zu bieten?

Sie war gerade dabei ihr Gesicht einzuseifen, als sie plötzlich etwas aus ihren Gedanken riss. An der Spitze ihres linken Ohres war eine Unregelmäßigkeit, die vorher nicht da gewesen war. Sie nahm von einer Kommode in Reichweite einem kleinen Handspiegel herunter, den Aveline ihr geschenkt hatte, und betrachtete mit seiner Hilfe ihr Ohr. Zwei kleine, gewölbte Narben befanden sich dort. Die eine auf der Innenseite, die andere außen. Es waren durchgängige Linien, doch wenn sie genau hinsah, konnte Merrill die Umrisse von Hawkes Schneidezähne erkennen. Er hatte wirklich ziemlich doll zugebissen. Anders hätte es wohl auch nicht funktioniert, dachte sie sich, und strich erneut mit ihren Fingern über die beiden Linien. An ihrer Hand hatte sie keine Narbe. Selbst Schuld, dachte Merrill, hättest du ihn nicht davon abgehalten, den Zauber zu beenden, hättest du jetzt am Ohr auch keine. Hawke wäre mit Sicherheit in der Lage, die Narben verschwinden zu lassen, wenn sie ihn darum bitten würde, noch einmal einen Heilzauber auf sie zu wirken. Sie stutzte. Ihr wurde bewusst, dass diese Vorstellung ihr überraschender Weise Unbehagen bereitete. Sie wollte gar nicht, dass die beide Linien verschwanden. Sie wollte sie behalten. Aber warum? Sie hatte Narben nie gemocht. Für sie waren sie nur Zeichen ertragener Gewalt. Dennoch schien sie diese Bissspuren anders zu sehen. Vielleicht wollte sie dadurch an das erinnert werden, was heute passiert war. Ihr Gefühl sagte ihr, dass das die richtige Richtung war, trotzdem traf es noch nicht den Kern. Ging es etwa um Hawkes Reaktion auf die Umarmung? Darum, dass sie zum ersten Mal gesehen hatte, dass ihre Nähe den gleichen Effekt auf ihn hatte, wie seine auf sie? Sie schüttelte den Kopf. Nein, das war es auch nicht. Und dann kam ihr eine Idee. Wichtig war nicht der innige Moment, den sie mit Hawke erlebt hatte, sondern das, was er gesagt hatte. Sie hatte ihm heute das Leben gerettet und dennoch hatte sie versucht es gleich wieder herunterzuspielen. Er hatte recht. Sie hatte versucht sich selbst klein zu machen, wie sie es bereits zuvor oft getan hatte, wie alle es oft getan hatten. Es gab immerhin einen Grund dafür, dass Varric und Isabela Spitznamen wie Gänseblümchen und Kätzchen für sie hatten. Sicher, es war nicht böse gemeint, schließlich waren die beiden ihre Freunde, und die Kosenamen drückten das auch aus, allerdings bedeutete sie noch etwas Anderes. Sie zeigten: In gewisser Weise, nahmen die Beiden Merrill nicht ernst.

Die Elfe nahm ihre Ohrenspitze fest in ihre Hand. Sie zweifelte oft an sich. Sie fürchtete etwas Falsches zu sagen, Leute vor den Kopf zu stoßen oder Fehler zu machen. Nicht selten war diese Angst auch berechtigt. Aber ihre Unbeholfenheit, ihre unschuldige Art und ihr für Andere niedlich anmutendes Wesen, bedeuteten nicht, dass sie wie ein Kind zu behandeln oder nicht zu respektieren war. Hawke hatte das erkannt. Er sah ihre Leistung und wusste, dass sie nicht weniger Wert war als jeder Andere, der an seiner Seite kämpfte. Nicht nur er hat viele bewundernswerte Eigenschaften, sondern sie selbst auch. Ein wohlig warmes Gefühl stieg in Merrill auf, denn sie erkannte, dass Hawkes Interesse an ihr vielleicht doch kein Wunschtraum war. Sie erkannte, dass es tatsächlich gute Gründe dafür gab, warum er sich ausgerechnet in sie, eine kleine, abtrünnige Elfe aus dem Gesindeviertel, verlieben sollte.

Womöglich war es zu früh, direkt auf Hawke zuzugehen und ihn darauf anzusprechen, doch sie würde von nun an mit absoluter Sicherheit genaustens auf jedes Zeichen achten, das er ihr gab, und sollte sie dabei wieder anfangen zu zweifeln, würde sie einfach an die Spitze ihres Ohres greifen und sich daran erinnern, was sie heute getan und verstanden hatte.


	3. Chapter 3 - Night Terrors

Zu viert waren sie in das Nichts aufgebrochen, um Feynriel vor dem Einfluss von zwei Dämonen zu retten, doch bereits nachdem sie dem ersten, einem Dämon der Wollust, begegnet waren, waren nur noch zwei von ihnen übrig. Isabela und Varric waren beide den Versprechungen des Dämons zum Opfer gefallen und hatten sich gegen Merrill und Hawke gewandt. Selbst mit vereinten magischen Kräften war es den Beiden nur mit Mühe und Not gelungen, die zwei Schurken zu besiegen. Hawke hatte immer noch Blessuren von dem Kampf und so wunderte es ihn nicht, dass er blanken Schrecken in sich aufsteigen spürte, als auch der nächste Dämon, ein Dämon des Stolzes, damit begann, die Finger nach jemanden auszustrecken, der ihm wichtig war. Mit seiner silbernen Zunge träufelte er süßes Gift in Merrills Ohren und obwohl diese wusste, dass sie dem Wesen kein Wort glauben durfte, schien etwas an seiner Stimme sie im tiefsten Innern zu berühren. Es war als spräche er direkt zu ihrem Herzen, als er ihr anbot, ihrem Volk zu helfen. Wie hätte sie das ignorieren können?

„Könnt Ihr das wirklich?" ,fragte Merrill die Kreatur.

„ _Ich_ bin der mächtigste meiner Art!" ,antwortete der Dämon fast schon beleidigt.

„Du darfst ihm nicht glauben!" ,sagte Hawke eindringlich. „Das ist eine Falle!"

Merrill sah ihn an. Sein Gesicht war von Sorge und Verzweiflung gezeichnet. Er merkte, was in ihr vorging und wie sie ihm entglitt. Ein Teil in ihr hätte nichts lieber getan, als ihm zu sagen, dass er sich keine Sorgen machen brauchte, dass sie ihn nie verraten würde. Aber dieser Teil lag begraben unter einem Berg aus Hoffnungen und Träumen, die derart wichtig für sie waren, dass sie bereits Jahre mit dem Versuch verbracht hatte, sie zu verwirklichen. Jetzt, da ihre Erfüllung zum greifen nahe schien, stand es außer Frage, was zu tun war. „Es tut mir Leid." ,sagte Merrill. Ihre Stimme war voller Bedauern. „Aber ich kann dich nicht über mein Volk stellen."

Sie schwang ihre Arme in Richtung der Hawke, woraufhin eine Fontäne von Eisstacheln aus dem Boden schossen. Der Mensch konnte sich nur mit einem beherzten Satz nach vorne retten, der ihn aber gefährlich nahe an den riesigen Dämon gebracht hatte. Nur knapp entging Hawke dem ersten Klauenschlag der Kreatur. Er wusste, wenn er nicht mehr Abstand zwischen sich und dem Wesen bringen würde, würde er in Stücke gerissen werden. Noch während er sich vor dem zweiten Hieb wegduckte, begann Hawke einen Gravitationszauber auf den Dämon zu wirken, der ihn an Ort und Stelle halten sollte. Dass sein Plan funktioniert hatte, wusste er einen Moment später als er den wutentbrannten Schrei der Kreatur hörte, die ihre Füße nicht mehr anheben konnte. Seine Aufmerksamkeit wurde aber sofort von seinem kleinen Triumph weggerissen, denn ein Blitz flog nur wenige Zentimeter an seinem Kopf vorbei. Als sein Blick auf Merrill landete, war sie bereits dabei, den nächsten Zauber zu wirken, doch glücklicherweise benötigte Hawke für seine Macht-Magie nur einen Bruchteil der Zeit, die die Elfe für ihre Elementarzauber brauchte.

Gerade in dem Moment als Merrill ihre Attacke ausführen wollte, wurde sie von einem Sog hinter ihr von den Füßen gerissen und nach hinten geschleudert. Die Landung auf dem steinernen Boden war hart und es dauerte kurz, bevor sie sich wieder fing. Als die Magierin hoch sah, fiel ihr Blick auf Hawke. Seine Haltung verriet, was als nächstes passieren würde. Noch am Boden liegend erschuf sie instinktiv eine Rüstung aus Stein um sich, worauf auch schon die ersten Feuerbälle auf sie niederregneten. Ihr Panzer hielt das Gröbste von ihr ab, aber der Stein wurde dabei enorm heiß und verbrannte ihre Haut an mehreren Stellen. Sie konnte einen kurzen Schrei nicht unterdrücken.

„Merrill! Bitte, hör damit auf!" ,rief Hawke ihr zu. „Es ist noch nicht zu spät! Komm zur Vernunft!" Ein kurzer Moment der Ablenkung. Das war Merrills Chance. Mit einem Ruck ihres Armes schoss sie den Steinpanzer ihrer Hand auf Hawke ab, der ihn direkt auf die Brust traf und ihn von den Füßen riss. Der Mensch hatte das Gefühl, als würde sein Herz einen Moment aussetzen. Sämtliche Luft wurde aus seiner Lunge gepresst und er spürte wie einige Rippen unterm dem Schlag knackend nachgaben. Mit einem klatschenden Geräusch landete er auf dem harten Boden und schliederte weiter bis er gegen eine Wand prallte. Von Schmerzen benommen braucht er etwas, um zu merken, dass er schon beinahe verloren hatte. Merrill stand wieder auf den Beinen. Sie hatte ihren Steinpanzer fallen gelassen, um genügend Kraft für ihren nächsten Zauber zu haben und ein Donnern über Hawkes Kopf machte ihm klar, was das für einer war. Die Elfin würde jeden Moment Dutzende Blitze auf ihn herabregnen lassen. Es war keine Zeit mehr zum Fliehen. Der nächste Schlag musste es beenden, sonst war er erledigt.

„Es tut mir leid." ,sagte Merrill. Auf ihrer Wange prangte eine große Brandwunde, aber ihr Gesicht zeigte keinen Schmerz.. Nur Trauer.

„Mir auch." ,antwortete Hawke und ließ in letzter Verzweiflung einen seiner schnellsten Zauber hervorschießen.

Die Elfin fühlte sofort, wie sich die Luft um sie herum veränderte und sie wusste nur zu gut, was das bedeutete. Sie brach ihren Angriff sofort ab und versuchte mit einem Sprung aus der Reichweite von Hawkes Zauber zu kommen. Im Nachhinein wünschte sie sich, sie hätte das nicht getan. Als ob ein ein Riese mit einem gewaltigen Hammer nach ihr geschlagen hätte, wurde alles unterhalb von Merrills Brust ruckartig in den Boden gestampft. Noch nie in ihrem Leben hatte sie solche Schmerzen gespürt. Sie fühlte wie ihre Organe zwischen ihren zerschmetterten Knochen zerquetscht wurden und hätten sich nicht mehrere Splitter ihrer Rippen in ihre Lunge gebohrt, hätte sie aus Leibeskräften geschrien. So kam aus ihrem offenen Mund aber nur ein Schwall Blut heraus. Sie wünschte sich zu sterben, sie wünschte sich aus diesem Albtraum aufzuwachen und von diesen unerträglichen Qualen erlöst zu werden. Aber die Sekunden vergingen und sie begriff, dass es noch einige Minuten dauern konnte, bevor sie verblutet wäre.

Hawke wusste, was passieren würde, und doch wünschte er, er hätte weggesehen. Merrills zerschmetterter Körper wäre schon schwer genug zu ertragen gewesen, aber der Anblick ihres verzerrten Gesichts, dem weit aufgerissenen Mund und den weinenden, mit reinem Horror erfüllten Augen, würde ihn noch lange verfolgen. Ihre Blicke trafen sich und umgehend sprang der Mensch auf, den beißenden Schmerz in seiner Brust ignorierend, und fing an, einen Eiszauber zu wirken, um seine Freundin von ihrem Leid erlösen wurde. Er merkte dabei nicht, dass die Magie, die den Dämon an seinem Platz gehalten hatte, inzwischen verklungen war. Kaum das der Eisblitz aus seinen Fingern schoss, packte die riesige Kreatur Hawke am Hals und das Letzte, das Merrill wahrnahm, bevor das Projektil sie traf, waren die grausigen Versprechen der Folter, die der Dämon mit bösartigem Lachen ausstieß.

Ein Schmerzensschrei, so laut wie Merrill noch nie einen ausgestoßen hatte, war das erste was Varric und Isabela von ihr hörten. Es dauerte nur einen Moment bevor das Gefühl ihrer zertrümmerten Glieder die Elfin verlassen hatte, doch es reichte, damit sie in Tränen ausbrach. Sie zitterte am ganzen Körper als Isabela sich zu ihr hin kniete und sie in den Arm nahm.

„Alles ist gut. Du bist in Sicherheit." ,sagte die Piratin und versuchte, Merrill nicht merken zu lassen, wie sehr sie ihr Zustand erschreckte.

„Es tat so weh." ,schluchzte die Elfin. „...so weh..."

Isabela und Varric warfen sich einen verstehenden Blick zu. Im Kampf mit den beiden Magiern waren sie recht glimpflich davon gekommen. Varric war durch eine Eisstachelfontaine umgekommen, die aufgrund seiner geringen Größe, seinen Kopf durchbohrt und ihn auf der Stelle getötet hatte. Isabela war von einem Blitz getroffen und beinahe ebenso rasch gestorben. Trotz der Leichtigkeit ihrer Tode, hatten die Beiden dennoch gemerkt, was es hieß, gewaltsam zu sterben. So, wie sich Merrill benahm, war es nicht schwer zu erraten, dass sie weniger Glück als die zwei Schurken gehabt hatte.

„Was ist passiert?" ,fragte Isabela nach einigen Sekunden.

„Ich bin so dumm gewesen." ,antwortete Merrill unter Tränen erstickter Stimme. „Der Dämon... ich habe Hawke angegriffen. Es war ein furchtbarer Kampf." Sie kniff die Augen zusammen, als würde ihr das helfen, die Erinnerungen an das, was passiert war, zu verdrängen. „Mein Körper..."

„Alles ist gut. Du bist nicht verletzt. Niemand tut dir weh." Isabela musste der Elfin nicht zumuten, das, was geschehen war, nochmal zu durchleben, um sich vorstellen zu können, wie schrecklich es gewesen sein musste. Sowohl Merrill als auch Hawke verfügten über ein beeindruckendes Arsenal an Zerstörungszaubern. Alleine die Vorstellung zu verbrennen, reichte für Isabela, um sich über den Blitz, der sie getroffen hatte zu freuen. Dennoch war sie sich sicher, dass Hawke Merrill niemals hätte quälen wollen. Im Kampf auf Leben und Tod blieb einem manchmal bloß keine andere Wahl.

„Was ist mit Hawke?" ,fragte Varric schließlich, nachdem Merrills Zittern nachgelassen hatte.

Die Elfin antwortete indem sich ihr Schluchzen verstärkte. Sowohl der Zwerg als auch die Piratin wussten, dass dies nichts gutes heißen konnte.

„Merrill, was ist mit Hawke passiert?" ,fragte Varric noch einmal deutlich eindringlicher.

„Er... er wollte mir helfen. Es kurz und schmerzlos machen." Isabela spürte, wie ein erneutes Zittern durch den Körper ihrer Freundin ging. „Er war abgelenkt. Der Dämon hat ihn gepackt. Er sagte, er würde ihm wehtun..." Merrill bekam Probleme beim Atmen. Sie konnte nicht mehr. Was hatte sie nur getan? Sie hatte ihren besten Freund verraten und ihn in den Fängen eines blutlüsternen Monsters zurückgelassen.

„Können wir irgendetwas tun?" ,fragte Isabella, bemüht ihre Stimme ruhig zu halten, doch Merril antwortete nicht.

„Vielleicht..." ,setzte Varric an, als die drei plötzlich von einem leichten Stöhne aufgeschreckt wurden. Schwerfällig und kreidebleich setzt Hawke sich auf. Er sah furchtbar erschöpft aus. Noch bevor er etwas sagen konnte, wurde er jedoch von Merrill wieder umgeworfen. Sie hatte sich aus Isabelas Umarmung befreit und klammerte sich nun an dem Menschen-Magier fest. Er fühlte, wie seine Robe unter ihren Tränen feucht wurde. Nach einem leichten Zögern erwiderte er die Umarmung der Elfin.

„Es geht mir gut, Merrill." ,flüsterte er ihr sanft zu, woraufhin sie nur noch stärker weinte.

„Wie geht es Feynriel?" ,fragte Varric. Sein Grinsen verriet, dass er genauso froh war wie Merrill, dass Hawke wieder bei ihnen war.

„Er ist nun ein Besänftigter." ,antwortete Hawke während er Merrill über den Rücken strich. Sein Gesicht war ausdruckslos und trotz seiner zärtlichen Geste wirkte seine Stimme nicht mehr angenehm, sondern hatte stattdessen eine deutliche Kälte angenommen. Varrics Grinsen verschwand augenblicklich und Merrills Haltung versteifte sich merklich.

„Hawke?" ,fragte er vorsichtig. „Was ist passiert?"

„Nachdem ich gegen jeden Einzelnen von euch kämpfen musste..." ,begann der Magier bitter. „...hatte ich nicht mehr genug Kraft mich alleine gegen den Dämon zu wehren. Als er genüsslich damit anfing, meinen Verstand zwischen seinen Krallen auseinanderzureißen, ergriff ich die einzige Möglichkeit, die mir geblieben war. Ich überzeugte ihn davon, dass Feynriel für ihn noch nicht verloren war und ich ihm helfen würde von ihm Besitz zu nehmen. Der Dämon ging darauf ein." Hawke seufzte. „Ich hatte gehofft, dass ich, wenn ich mir eine kleine Pause verschaffen könnte, genug Kraft finden würde, es mit ihm aufzunehmen. Doch die Zeit reichte nicht. Schließlich hatte er Feynriel genau da, wo er ihn haben wollte, und begann sich den Jungen einzuverleiben. Also tötete ich Feynriel." Ein Ausdruck von bösartiger Genugtuung legte sich auf Hawkes Gesicht. „Ich hatte gehofft, dass es den Dämon schwächen würde, wenn so etwas während der Inbesitznahme passiert, aber das Vieh wurde dadurch sogar regelrecht in Stücke gerissen." Der Mensch schwieg kurz und seine Züge verfinsterten sich, bevor er hinzufügte: „ Allerdings zahlte Feynriel den Preis dafür."

Jedes Wort war wie ein Messerstich in Merrills Brust. Noch vor einer halben Minute hatte sie ein Gefühl unendlicher Erleichterung empfunden. Nun war es einer ebenso unendlichen Schuld gewichen. Doch es war nicht nur Schuld. Sie hatte auch Angst. Angst davor, was Hawke als nächstes tun würde. Sie merkte, wie sich seine Arme von ihr lösten und sofort zuckte sie von ihm zurück. Ihre Blicke trafen sich, wie sie es auch im Nichts getan hatten. Aber von der Sorge, die sie dort in seinen Augen gesehen hatte, die Sorge um sie, war nichts mehr zu erkennen. Stattdessen waren seine Augen leer und sein Gesicht hart.

„Helft mir hoch." ,sagte er, ohne dabei aufzuhören, Merrill anzusehen. „Ich muss Feynriels Mutter sagen, was passiert ist."

Varric und Isabela nahmen je einen Arm von Hawke und zogen ihn auf die Füße. Nur ihrer schnellen Reaktionszeit war es zu verdanken, dass er nicht gleich wieder zu Boden ging, so sehr hatte ihn das Alles geschwächt. Mit dem Zwerg und der Piratin als Stütze verließ der Menschen-Magier das Haus. Merrill blieb alleine zurück.


	4. Chapter 4 - Aftermath

Kurz nachdem Hawke den Raum verlassen hatte, war Merrill geflohen. Feynriels Mutter, die Hüterin, Hawke... all dies war ihr zu viel geworden. Sie hatte da weg gemusst, so schnell sie nur konnte. Sie hatte sich in ihrer kleinen Hütte versteckt, als würde sie das morsche Holz vor der Realität und ihrer Schuld schützen, doch das konnte es nicht. Ihre Träume war eine Aneinanderreihung von Schmerz und Gewalt. Entweder fühlte sie, wie ihre Knochen zerbarsten, oder sie war gezwungen, zuzusehen, wie Hawke von der monströsen Gestalt des Dämons zerfleischt wurde. Um drei Uhr Nachts schließlich, weigerte sie sich, noch einmal die Augen zu schließen. Nassgeschwitzt und schwer atmend saß sie auf ihrem kümmerlichen Strohbett und versuchte alles, um nicht in Tränen auszubrechen. Sie hatte die wichtigste Person in ihrem Leben verraten – ihren besten Freund, den Mann für den sie sich interessiert. Sie wusste nicht, was die Kreatur ihm angetan hatte, aber so wie er ausgesehen hatte, musste es schrecklich gewesen sein. Hawke hatte dafür gesorgt, dass ihr Leiden nur wenige Augenblicke gedauert hatte. Wie war es mit seinem gewesen? Im Nichts verging die Zeit anders. Vielleicht waren es nur Minuten gewesen, die zwischen ihrem und seinem Erwachen für ihn vergangen waren. Vielleicht waren es aber auch Stunden gewesen. Diese Möglichkeit quälte sie am meisten. Und trotzdem hatte er noch die Kraft in sich gefunden, sie nicht wegzustoßen, als sie ihn umarmte. Hätte er sie stattdessen geschlagen, sie hätte es ihm nicht verübelt. Sie hätte es verdient.

„Ich hätte es verdient!" ,schrie sie die Wände ihrer Hütte an. Die Tränen, die sie hatte zurückhalten wollen, liefen ihr übers Gesicht. Ein Klopfen ließ sie aufschrecken und sofort wurde sie kreidebleich. „Es ist Hawke." ,dachte sie, „Er muss es sein." Furcht überkam sie und für einen Augenblick überlegte sie, ob sie nicht so tun sollte, als wäre sie nicht da. Schließlich aber stand sie auf und ging zur Tür. Auf ihrem Weg rieb sie sich hastig die Tränen aus den Augen. Wenn Hawke hier war, um sie anzuschreien, würde sie es ertragen. Sie musste es. Um Seinetwillen. Als sie schließlich aufmachte, schaute sie in ein Gesicht, das sie in Hundert Jahren nicht erwartet hätte.

„Kann ich rein kommen?" ,fragte Anders. Seine Stimme war ruhig, doch in seinem Blick lag blanke Verachtung.

„Ich bin nicht in der Stimmung, um mich beleidigen zu lassen." ,antwortete Merrill kühl und wollte gerade die Tür schließen, als Anders das mit seinem Fuß verhinderte.

„Keine Sorge, Hawke ließ mich schwören, meine Meinung für mich zu behalten." ,sagte der Mensch kalt. Seine Stimme verriet, wie sehr ihm das missfiel.

„Hawke schickt dich?" ,fragte die Elfin verblüfft und öffnete die Tür, um Anders hineinzulassen.

„Ja, nachdem ich mich um ihn gekümmert habe, bat er mich, auch nach dir zu sehen."

Merrills Magen verkrampfte sich, als sie das hörte. „Um ihn gekümmert?"

Anders Augen verengten sich. „Er hat hohes Fieber. Was auch immer im Nichts passiert ist, hat ihn sehr erschöpft."

„Er hat dir nicht erzählt, was geschehen ist, nachdem ich weg war?"

„Nur das Nötigste. Hauptsächlich, dass er Feynriel missbraucht hat, um den Dämon umzubringen."

„Er hat ihn nicht missbraucht!" ,schrie Merrill aufgebracht, „Es war seine einzige Chance, um da lebend rauszukommen!"

„Der Junge war fast noch ein Kind und jetzt ist er nur noch eine leere Hülle!" ,antwortete Anders ebenso laut. Die beiden funkelten einander böse an, bevor Anders schließlich mit ruhiger Stimme fortfuhr. „Wie auch immer. Über das, was genau geschehen ist, hat Hawke nichts gesagt. Und ich rechne auch nicht damit, dass er das noch wird. Ich würde es nicht tun."

Merrill wandte den Blick von dem Menschen ab. Sie war sich nicht sicher, was sie sich erhofft hatte, aber das war es definitiv nicht. „Es tut mir so leid." ,flüsterte sie.

Anders öffnete den Mund, doch schloss er ihn wieder. Stattdessen griff er in seinen Umhang und zog eine kleine grüne Flasche heraus. „Das hier wird Albträume unterdrücken und dir erlauben, die Erinnerung an das körperliche Trauma leichter zu verarbeiten. Hawke nimmt es auch." ,sagte der Mensch und reichte ihr die Phiole.

„Kann ich Hawke besuchen?" ,fragte die Elfe ohne die Medizin entgegenzunehmen.

„Nein." ,sagte der Magier, woraufhin Merrills Gesicht wieder den Ausdruck annahm, den es hatte, als sie ihn angeschrien hatte. „Schau." ,begann er, bemüht nicht selbst wieder laut zu werden, und massierte dabei seine Schläfen. „Mir ist klar, dass du dir Sorgen machst. Ich verstehe zwar nicht warum, aber offensichtlich macht er sich auch Sorgen um dich. Fakt ist aber, dass ihr beide nicht in der Verfassung seid, euch um einen anderen zu kümmern. Wenn du also nicht noch mehr Schaden anrichten willst, als du es ohnehin schon getan hast, schlage ich vor, du lässt ihn in Ruhe gesund werden." Daraufhin stellte Anders das Fläschchen auf ein Regal in Reichweite und verließ ohne ein weiteres Wort das Haus.

Es dauerte fünf Tage bis Hawke in der Verfassung war, das Bett zu verlassen. Fünf Tage von denen Merrill im Nachhinein nicht mehr sagen konnte, wie sie sie überstanden hatte. Angst, Sorge, Schuld – all das hatte an ihr gezerrt. In jeder einzelnen Sekunde hatte sie sich gefühlt, als würde sie auseinanderfallen. Wären Varrics und Isabelas regelmäßige Besuche nicht gewesen, wäre sie wahnsinnig geworden. Und doch, so sehr sie ihr auch halfen, wurde Merrill von Mal zu Mal wütender auf die Beiden. Sie hatten Hawke genauso verraten, wie sie selbst, aber anstatt sich ihrer Schuld und Schande zu stellen, spielten der Zwerg und die Piratin sie herunter. Natürlich tat es ihnen leid, was passiert war, aber sie nahmen es offensichtlich nicht halb so ernst, wie die Elfe. Verstanden sie denn nicht, was sie ihrem Freund angetan hatten? Oder war es ihnen schlicht egal? Vielleicht war er ihnen einfach nicht wichtig genug. Je mehr sie darüber nachdachte, je wütender wurde sie. Schließlich hatte sie Varric und Isabela gesagt, sie käme schon alleine zurecht und es wäre zwar lieb gemeint, aber sie zöge es vor, wenn die beiden aufhören würden, sie babyzusitten. Das war zwar ziemlich unhöflich, aber immer noch besser, als die Beherrschung zu verlieren und den Zwerg und die Piratin brüllend und mit Blitzen um sich schießend auf die Straße zu setzen.

Jetzt jedoch wo das Wiedersehen mit Hawke kurz vor der Tür stand, fühlte sie sich, als käme sie vom Regen in die Traufe. Wenn schon bloße Ungewissheit reichte, um sie so fertig zu machen, was würde erst passieren, wenn Hawke klar machen würde, wie sehr er Merrill für ihre Taten verabscheute. Auf der anderen Seite jedoch wünschte sie sich fast, er würde sie anschreien, wenn sie sich begegneten. Sie wusste einfach nicht, ob sie es ertragen könnte, wenn er – trotz allem, was passiert war – nochmal versuchen würde, sie zu trösten, so wie er es schon kurz nach seinem Aufwachen aus dem Nichts getan hatte. Als sie schließlich die verhängnisvolle Stimme ihres besten Freundes hörte und ihn in ihr Haus ließ, rechnete sie mit allem.

„Wie geht es dir?" ,fragte Hawke. „Ich hoffe Anders Tinktur hat dir geholfen."

„Hat sie." ,antwortete Merril bevor sie flüsternd hinzufügte: „Die Albträume sind seitdem nicht wiedergekommen." Sie war sich nicht sicher, wie der Mensch reagieren würde, wenn sie dieses Thema ansprach, dennoch ließ es ihr keine Ruhe. Sie musste wissen, was passiert war.

„Ich dachte mir, dass du auch welche haben würdest." ,Hawke seufzte traurig, „Es tut mir leid, was du im Nichts durchmachen musstest."

„Was ich durchmachen musste? Was ist mit dir?!" ,rief die Elfe erbost, dass _er_ es wagte, sich bei _ihr_ zu entschuldigen.

„Es war grausam, aber nicht unerträglich." ,antwortete Hawke matt und zuckte mit den Schultern. „Die Erinnerungen an den Schmerz sind meine kleinste Sorge. Feynriel hingegen..."

„Du hattest keine Wahl." ,unterbrach ihn Merrill mit felsenfester Überzeugung in der Stimme. „Wer weiß was passiert wäre, wenn du es nicht gemacht hättest? Wahrscheinlich wäre es dem Dämon gelungen, stattdessen von dir Besitz zu ergreifen, wenn er... wenn er..."

„...mich nur lange genug geschwächt hätte." ,vervollständigte der Mensch ihren Satz, auch wenn er sich sicher war, dass dies nicht die Wortwahl war, an die sie gedacht hatte.

„Auf deine Weise ist weder jemand gestorben, noch ist eine Abscheulichkeit auf die Welt losgelassen worden. Das ist weit besser, als das, was passiert wäre, wenn du dich einfach dem Dämon ergeben hättest."

„Es ist jemand gestorben." ,sagte Hawke tonlos und sein Blick wanderte zu Boden.

„Was meinst du?" ,fragte Merrill. Sie merkte, wie sich Kälte in ihrem Körper ausbreitete.

„Feynriels Mutter hat sich umgebracht. Sie hat mir einen Abschiedsbrief geschrieben, in dem sie mir die Schuld daran gibt, was mit ihrem Sohn passiert ist. Sie schrieb, sie könne es nicht ertragen, ihren Jungen auf diese Weise zu sehen und sie wünschte sich, man hätte ihm erlaubt, einfach zu sterben."

Die Elfe war entsetzt über das, was sie gehört hatte. Was für ein Horror musste die Besänftigung für diese Frau gewesen sein, wenn sie ihrem Kind eher den Tod gewünscht hatte? Wie sehr musste sie deswegen in den letzten Tagen ihres Lebens gelitten haben? „Reiß dich zusammen." ,ermahnte sich Merrill in Gedanken. Sie durfte nicht zulassen, dass Hawke sich die Schuld daran auflud. Nicht, wenn es der Fehler Anderer gewesen war...

„Das ist nicht deine Schuld gewesen. Es war unsere Schuld, die von Isabela, Varric und vor allem meine." ,sagte sie, wobei sie merkte, wie sich ein Kloß in ihrem Hals bildete.

„Ihr wart nicht unbeteiligt, aber die Entscheidung Feynriel diesem Dämon auszuliefern, war meine." ,begann der Mensch und schaute indes immer noch auf die dreckigen Holzpaletten unter seinen Füßen. „Ich könnte sagen, dass ich ihn nur geopfert habe, um keine Abscheulichkeit zu erschaffen und weitere Unschuldige zu gefährden, doch die simple Wahrheit ist, dass ich einfach mein Leben retten wollte. Feynriel war ein Fremder und ich war nicht bereit, mich Folter und Tod zu ergeben, um ihn zu beschützen. Und ich würde wieder so handeln. Das bedeutet allerdings, dass ich auch mit den Konsequenzen leben muss." Hawkes Augen wanderten wieder nach oben und fixierten Merrills. „Genauso wie du mit den Konsequenzen deiner Taten leben musst."

Da war es. Das wovor sie sich gefürchtet hatte. Mit offensichtlicher Angst wich sie einige Schritte von dem Menschen zurück, als er mit seinen klaren braunen Augen auf sie hinuntersah. Sie versuchte, sich ein letztes Mal geistig auf das Gebrüll vorzubereiten, doch vergebens, denn es kam nie.

„Ich habe Angst." ,sagte Hawke mit ruhiger Stimme.

„Was?" ,fragte sie.

„Ich habe Angst." ,wiederholte er. „Es gibt Dinge, die wir besprechen müssen, aber ich fürchte mich davor."

„Ich..." ,sie wusste nicht, was sie sagen sollte. Sie war bereit gewesen sich voll und ganz seinem Zorn auszuliefern, jede Strafe entgegenzunehmen, die er für sie bereit hielt, auch wenn der Gedanke daran sie bereits seit Tagen verzweifeln ließ. In dieser Situation – hier und jetzt – besaß er alle Macht, sie zu verletzen. Er konnte sie beschimpfen, verstoßen, hassen und doch hatte er Angst. Warum? War sie etwa nicht die Einzige, die hierbei verletzt werden konnte? „Ich wollte dir nie wehtun." ,sagte sie mit brüchiger Stimme. Es war alles, was ihr dazu einfiel.

Hawke antwortete mit einem schwachen, einseitigen Lächeln, das jedoch keine Freude ausdrückte. „Ich habe mich gefragt, ob das wirklich so schlimm war, was du und die anderen im Nichts getan hast." Merrill öffnete den Mund um etwas zu sagen, als der Mensch einschritt. „Bitte, lass mich ausreden." Die Elfe nickte und schwieg. „Wir wissen beide, dass Dämonen ihre Angebote mit Magie verweben und jeder von ihnen eine viel größere Überzeugungskraft hat, als eine normale Person. Darüber hinaus hat ja letztlich keiner von euch wirklich versucht, mich umzubringen. Wäre ich im Nichts getötet worden, wäre ich ganz normal wieder aufgewacht. Es ist zwar nicht derart abgelaufen, aber das konnte keiner von euch wissen." Der Magier seufzte. „Dennoch... was wäre, wenn das die Realität gewesen wäre und die Versprechen des Dämons nicht nur vorgetäuscht? Würde Isabela mich wirklich für ein Schiff umbringen? Würde Varric es für die Rache an seinem Bruder?" ,fragte Hawke und schwieg danach. Sein Blick verriet, dass er eine Antwort erwartete.

„Ich glaube nicht... sie könnten nicht wirklich... ich... ich bin mir nicht sicher." ,gestand Merrill überrumpelt. In ihrem Gesicht stand der Schock. Nicht nur wegen der Idee, dass Varric und Isabela vielleicht wirklich von sich aus einen Freund ermorden könnten, um zu bekommen, was wollten, sondern weil die Elfe erkannte, was als nächstes kommen würde.

„Ich hätte sie vermutlich einfach fragen können, aber sie hätten mir niemals die Wahrheit gesagt." ,sagte Hawke. „Nein, die Einzige, die mir wirklich sagen würde, wie sie sich fühlt, bist du." Merrill wünschte er würde aufhören zu reden. Sie wünschte, er würde endlich anfangen zu schreien. Egal was, Hauptsache er würde nicht die Frage stellen, von der sie wusste, dass sie kommen würde. „Wenn mein Tod den Spiegel, an dem du schon seit Jahren arbeitest und für den du deinen Clan verlassen hast, reparieren würde und du dadurch deinem Volk Unmengen an neuem Wissen über eure Kultur vermitteln könntest, würdest du mich töten?"

Merrill hatte das Gefühl, sie müsse sich übergeben. Sie fühlte sich genau wie vor fünf Tagen. Ein Teil von ihr wollte ihm sagen, dass sie so etwas nicht einmal im Traum tun würde, dass er ihr viel zu wichtig dafür sei und das es dumm sei überhaupt so eine Frage zu stellen. Aber ein anderer Teil fühlte die Verpflichtung gegenüber ihrem Clan und wusste, dass das Leben eines Shemlens im Vergleich dazu völlig belanglos war. „Ich...ich...ich weiß es nicht..." stammelte sie und ihre Augen füllten sich mit Tränen. „Bei den Schöpfern... ich bin ein Monster." Sie fing an zu schluchzen und noch bevor sie wusste, was passierte, packte Hawke sie und zog sie in seine Arme. Sie versuchte, ihn wegzustoßen und sich aus seiner Umarmung zu befreien, doch er hielt sie nur noch fester. Nach einigen Momenten gab die Elfe auf und ergab sich ganz ihren Gefühlen.

„Shhhhh." ,flüsterte Hawke ruhig. „Du bist kein Monster."

„Doch!" ,rief Merrill mit tränenerstickter Stimme. „Was sonst?!"

„Als ich noch klein war, sagte mir mein Vater, dass es zum Erwachsensein gehört, zu erkennen, dass man manchmal anderen Menschen wehtun muss, um zu schützen, was man liebt." Bei der Erwähnung von Hawkes Vater ebbte Merrills schluchzen kurzzeitig ab, zu sehr konzentrierte sie sich auf Hawkes Worte. „Wenn sich drei von fünf Familienmitgliedern ständig vor Templern verstecken müssen, ist dieses Konzept nicht schwer nachzuvollziehen." Hawke seufzte und sie konnte an seiner Stimme erkennen, wie tieftraurig er war, als er weitersprach. „Du teilst die Welt nicht anders ein als jeder andere. Auch nicht anders als ich, wie man bei Feynriel gesehen hat. Ich schätze, ich habe mich bloß getäuscht, auf welcher Seite der Grenze ich bei dir stehe."

„Es tut mir leid." ,weinte die Elfe. „Es tut mir leid. Es tut mir so furchtbar leid!"

„Muss es nicht." ,sagte der Mensch und versuchte dabei so normal wie möglich zu klingen „Du kannst nichts für deine Gefühle. Jetzt wissen wir wenigstens, woran wir sind."

Seine Stimme brannten auf ihrer Seele. Es war als hätte Merrill heute einen Teil von Hawke verloren, etwas unglaublich Kostbares, was sie nie wieder zurückbekommen würde. Sie hatte wieder etwas für ihren Clan geopfert und ihr wurde klar, dass es diesmal zu viel gewesen war.


	5. Chapter 5 - Dead Monsters

In den Wochen nach der Aussprache zwischen Merrill und Hawke ging der Menschen-Magier deutlich zu ihr auf Distanz. Am offensichtlichsten war wohl, dass er sowohl Merrill als auch Isabela und Varric wesentlich seltener zu irgendwelchen Jobs mitnahm. Vor allem Varric regte das auf, da es schwer war Geschichten über Hawkes Abenteuer zu erzählen, wenn man sie nicht miterlebt hatte. Natürlich war auch Isabela nicht glücklich damit, den ganzen „Spaß", wie sie es nannte, zu verpassen und beschwerte sich mehrere Male bei Hawke darüber. Der Menschen-Magier antwortete darauf, dass auch die Anderen ihre Anteile verdienen müssten und nicht immer nur die selben in der ersten Reihe stehen könnten, womit die Angelegenheit geregelt schien. Doch Merrill wusste es besser, denn schließlich war Hawke ihr gegenüber offen gewesen und hatte nicht vorgetäuscht, dass alles in Ordnung war, so wie er es bei Isabela und Varric getan hatte. Er hatte ihnen zwar vergeben, doch das war auch Alles. Die Wahrheit war einfach: Er vertraute ihnen nicht mehr – zumindest nicht mehr so wie früher. Als wäre das nicht schon schlimm genug gewesen, veränderte sich aber auch sein Umgang mit der Elfe. Auf den ersten Blick wirkte alles normal: Hawke traf sich mit ihr immer noch genauso oft wie früher und, wenn er mit ihr sprach, war er auch immer noch sein fröhliches und lustiges Selbst, das sie mit einer kleinen Bemerkung zum Lachen bringen konnte. Dennoch fehlt etwas. Tausende Kleinigkeiten, die Merrill vorher nie aufgefallen waren, zeigten ihr das. Vor ihrer Reise ins Nichts hatte Hawke immer eine gewisse körperliche Nähe zu ihr gesucht. Saßen sie sich an einem Tisch gegenüber, lehnte er seine Beine an ihre an. Standen sie nebeneinander, berührte seine Schulter die Ihre. Ging er an ihr vorbei, streifte sich ihre Hände. Manchmal, wenn sie mit den Anderen zusammen waren und ihre letzten Erfolge feierten oder eine Runde Karten spielten, bemerkte sie, wie er sie schweigend ansah und ihre Gesichtszüge studierte. Trafen sich dann ihre Blicke, bekam er einen Gesichtsausdruck, als hätte man ihn mit seiner Hand in der Keksdose erwischt. Dann fing er immer an zu lächeln, auf diese besondere Weise, die Merrill auch immer ein Lächeln oder zumindest ein Schmunzeln entlockte und ihr fühlbar die Hitze ins Gesicht trieb. Doch nun? Nichts mehr. Keine kleinen Berührungen, keine versteckten Blick und kein Funkeln mehr in den Augen, wenn sie einander ansahen. Noch vor kurzem hatte Merrill sich gefragt, ob Hawke wirklich mit ihr flirtete oder ob es nur Wunschdenken war. Jetzt, da er ihr die kalte Schulter zeigte, kam sie sich dämlich vor, dass sie die offensichtlichen Zeichen des Interesses an ihr nicht früher gesehen hatte. Das wissen darum, was hätte sein können, machte das alles für die Elfe nur noch schlimmer.

Es verging kein Tag, an dem sie nicht darüber nachdachte, warum es soweit gekommen war. Ihr Leben lang war sie in dem Glauben aufgewachsen, dass ihr Clan, dass ihr Volk alles war, was zählte und dass grade eine angehende Hüterin bereit sein musste, alles zu tun, was notwendig war, um ihren Leuten zu helfen. Und genau das hatte sie getan. Sie hatte ein Opfer nach dem anderen gebracht – jedes nur zu einem Zweck: Das Wohl ihres Volkes. Schlussendlich hatte sie sogar ihren Clan verlassen und sich gegen den Willen ihrer Hüterin gestellt. Natürlich hatte sie Zweifel gehabt. Wer hätte das nicht? Aber ihre Zweifel drehten sich immer nur darum, ob es ihr wirklich gelingen würde, ihrem Volk so zu helfen. Sie hatte sich nie zuvor darum gesorgt, dass eine ihrer Handlungen unmoralisch sein könnten. Konnte es tatsächlich etwas geben, was ihren Leuten nutzen würde und trotzdem falsch war, wenn sie es tat? Merrill wusste es nicht und sie hatte auch niemanden, den sie hätte fragen können. Die einzige Möglichkeit wäre vielleicht Hüterin Marethari gewesen, doch wusste die Magierin, dass sie das bereuen würde, wenn sie es versuchen würde. Am Ende steckte Merrill in einer Art Schleife fest: Jeden Tag führte sie die selbe Diskussion in ihrem Kopf und jedes Mal ohne Ergebnis.

Das änderte sich schlagartig an dem Tag, als das Gesindeviertel mit Giftgas angegriffen wurde, dass den Qunari gestohlen worden war und jeden, der es zu lange einatmete, in blutrünstige Raserei versetzte. Der Gruppe um Hawke gelang es zwar, das Schlimmste abzuwenden, allerdings hatte es unzählige Tote gegeben. Einige Zeit nachdem die Reste des Gases verflogen waren und alles überstanden schien, stand Merrill vor dem Grund für das Leid und die Toten, die sie in den letzten Stunden gesehen hatte. Sie stand vor dem offenen Sarg, in dem die blonden Elfenfrau lag, die die Qunari bestohlen und unzählige ihrer eigenen Leute das Leben gekostet hatte, um einen Konflikt zwischen Kirkwall und dem Arishok zu provozieren. Sie hatte gehofft dadurch zu verhindern, dass noch mehr Elfen zum Qun konvertieren und sich von ihrer eigenen Kultur abwenden. Sie hatte ihrem Volk helfen wollen und der Zweck heiligt die Mittel, oder? Merrill schaute sich um. Sie befand sich auf einem gigantischen Friedhof außerhalb Kirkwalls, den man die Knochenfelder nannte. An diesem Ort fanden die meisten Toten der Stadt ihre letzte Ruhe fanden, da es nur für die Oberstadt einen eigenen Friedhof innerhalb der Stadtmauern gab. Diese Regelung ging noch auf die Zeit zurück, als Kirkwall unter der Herrschaft des Tevinter Imperiums stand. Damals wurden die Toten, die nicht der Nobilität angehörten – vor allem Sklaven, die harter Arbeit oder schlechter Behandlung zum Opfer gefallen waren – aufgrund des begrenzten Platzes innerhalb der Stadtmauern außerhalb beigesetzt. Das Land auf dem Merrill stand, hatte schon Tausende Tote und unzählige Katastrophen gesehen und auch der heutige Tag gehörte dazu. Mehrere Dutzend Gräber waren hastig ausgehoben worden und überall waren Männer in schwarzer Kleidung dabei, weitere zu graben. Überall standen weinende Personen – die meisten davon Elfen, jedoch auch mehrere Menschen – die die frisch Verstorbenen betrauerten. Auch viele der Bestatter sahen arg mitgenommen aus. Als einer von ihnen bemerkte, wie besorgt Merrill die traurigen Männer ansah, deutete er auf eine lange Reihe kleinerer Gräber. Kindergräber.

Als Merrill daran zurückdachte, merkte sie, wie tiefe Trauer sie überkam und sie musste einige Male tief durchatmen, um die Bilder im ihrem Geist beiseite zu schieben. Ihr Blick wanderte wieder auf die Tote vor ihr. Sie hatte sie gerade noch rechtzeitig gefunden, denn die Arbeiter hatten gerade den Sarg abdecken wollen, um ihn in das bereits ausgehobene Grab daneben abzulassen. Die Magierin hatte die Männer darum gebeten, sie in Ruhe Abschied von der Toten nehmen zu lassen. Keiner von ihnen wusste, wer die blonde Elfe war oder was sie getan hatte, also verwehrte es ihr niemand. Einzig als man Merrill nach ihrem Namen fragte, konnte sie nichts dazu sagen und versuchte sich unbeholfen damit herauszureden, dass sie die Verstorbene nur flüchtig kannte, aber sich dennoch die Zeit nehmen wollte, ihr Lebewohl zu sagen. Es war eine klägliche Entschuldigung, aber wie hätte sie ihnen erklären sollen, was sie wirklich hergetrieben hatte? Zum namenlosen Grab einer Mörderin, die man unwissend zwischen ihren vielen Opfern begraben würde. In ihrer Lederrüstung klaffte noch das Brandloch, das Merrills Blitz hinterlassen hatte als diese ihr Leben beendete. Die Magierin fühlte keine Schuld, denn sie wusste, dass vor ihr ein Ungeheuer lag und am Ende war dies das Schicksal aller Monster – einsam und alleine zu sterben, ohne das jemand ihr dahinscheiden betrauerte. Dennoch ging ihr dieser Tod in einer Art und Weise nahe, wie kein anderer um sie herum, und so kam es, dass Merrill vor dem Leichnam dieser völlig fremden Frau kniete, die noch vor wenigen Stunden versucht hatte, sie zu ermorden, und weinte. Dicke Tränen rollten über ihre Wangen und ihr Schluchzen unterschied sich nicht von demjenigen derer, die in ihrer Umgebung Freunde und Familienmitglieder zu Grabe trugen. Wenn die Magierin in sich hinein horchte, war es aber nicht die Tote, um die sie weinte, sondern um sich selbst. Was sie quälte, war der Gedanke, dass auch auf sie ein solches Grab wartete. Die blonde Elfenfrau und Merrill waren sich in einer Beziehung ähnlich, die der Magierin eine kalten Schauer über den Rücken jagte. Beide glaubten ihrem Volk zu dienen und waren der Devise gefolgt, dass dabei jedes Mittel gerechtfertigt war, denn schließlich geschah es ja für eine gerechte Sache. Merrill betrachtete ihr linkes Handgelenk. Normalerweise hätte die Stelle eine lange Narbe geziert, da sich die Magierin immer dort einschnitt, wenn sie Blutmagie betrieb. Heute befand sich jedoch ein braunes, blutgetränktes Leinentuch darum, denn bevor sie zu Hawke und den Anderen gestoßen war, hatte sie am Eluvian gearbeitet – dem kostbaren Spiegel, für den sie sich mit einem Dämon eingelassen hatte. Der Zweck heiligt die Mittel. In diesem Moment – umringt von den Qualen so vieler Unschuldiger – klang dieser Satz so unglaublich verlogen. Nie zuvor in ihrem Leben fühlte sie einen derart starken Hass, wie in diesem Augenblick, und es erschreckte sie bis ins Mark, dass die Emotion nicht nur gegen die Tote vor ihr, sondern auch gegen sie selbst gerichtet war. Selbst jetzt bedauert sie nicht, sich für die Restauration des Spiegels entschieden oder dafür zur Blutmagie gegriffen zu haben, denn in beiden Fällen hatte sie das Risiko getragen und kein Anderer. Nein, das Problem war, dass sie damals nicht einmal soweit gedacht hatte, denn für sie war nur wichtig gewesen, was sie erreichen wollte. Ihr wurde klar, dass sie ihr ganzes Leben diese Lüge, dieses Mantra der Rücksichtslosigkeit und der Schuldlosigkeit gelebt hatte. Sie hatte sich nie die Frage gestellt, ob das, was sie tat, das Richtige war. Dies war der Grund, warum im Nichts genau dasselbe passiert war, wie hier. Ein Monster hatte sich im Mantel der Rechtschaffenheit gegen Unschuldige gewandt. Und genauso wie das Ungeheuer, das tot zu ihren Füßen lag, musste auch das Monster aus dem Nichts, der Teil von ihr, der sie dazu gebracht hatte, Hawke zu verraten, begraben werden.

Merrill nahm das Leinentuch von ihrem Arm und band das blutige Stück Stoff am linken Handgelenk der Toten fest. Daraufhin faltete sie die Hände der blonden Frau auf deren Brust zusammen und platzierte ihre eigenen darüber. „Bei den Schöpfern schwöre ich, dass ich lieber sterben will, als je wieder ein Monster zu sein." Merrills Augen waren geschlossen als sie sprach und trotz ihrer Tränen war ihre Stimme ruhig und stark. Nach ihrem Eid betrachtete sie noch ein letztes Mal das Gesicht der namenlose Elfe vor sich. Ihre Züge waren völlig entspannt und es wirkte fast so, als würde sie schlafen. Merrill strich ihr sanft das blonde Haar aus dem Gesicht und küsste sie leicht auf die Stirn, wobei die Magierin den leichten salzigen Geschmack von kaltem Schweiß auf ihren Lippen spürte. „Mögen wir beide Vergebung finden." ,flüsterte sie. Danach stand sie auf und gab den Arbeitern ein Zeichen, dass sie fertig war. Anschließend machte sie sich zurück auf den Weg nach Kirkwall, ohne sich des heimlichen Beobachters bewusst zu sein, der ihr misstrauisch hinterher schaute.


	6. Chapter 6 - Merrill's Mind

Als Merrill nach Hause gegangen war, glaubte sie noch, dass es bis morgen warten könnte, doch nachdem sie nun seit drei Stunden wach im Bett lag, ohne auch nur nahe dran zu sein, einzuschlafen, wusste sie, dass sie sich geirrt hatte. Sie musste mit Hawke reden und zwar sofort. Es war nicht ungefährlich nachts alleine quer durch die Stadt zu gehen, aber die Elfe kannte sich inzwischen genügend aus, um Ärger aus dem Weg gehen zu können. Tatsächlich verblüffte sie sich sogar selbst damit, wie schnell es ihr gelang, die Oberstadt zu erreichen. Mit einem mulmigen Gefühl stand sie schließlich vor Hawkes Anwesen und klopfte. Überraschenderweise dauerte es nur einen Augenblick, bevor Bodhan die Tür öffnete.

'Hat er gar nicht geschlafen?' ,dachte sich Merrill.

„Fräulein Merrill, schön euch zu sehen." ,grüßte der Zwerg mit müder und doch freundlicher Stimme. „Aber was führt euch zu so später Stunde hierher?"

Eine derart freundliche Begrüßung, hatte die Magierin nicht erwartet. Schließlich musste Bodhan aus erster Hand Hawkes Fieber und seinen erbärmlichen Zustand nach dem Vorfall im Nichts mitbekommen haben. „Ich... würde gerne mit Hawke sprechen." ,antwortete sie dem Zwerg zögerlich, woraufhin dieser einen Schritt zur Seite trat und sie mit ausgestrecktem Arm aufforderte einzutreten, was sie auch tat.

„Der Messere ist oben, jedoch hat er gerade Besuch. Ich werde Euch am besten ankündigen." ,erläuterte Bodhan.

„Besuch?" ,fragte Merrill überrascht.

„Anders." ,antwortete der Zwerg. „Er ist bereits seit einer Stunde hier."

„Oh, na ja, ich denke, es wird den Beiden nichts ausmachen, wenn ich zu ihnen stoße." ,sagte die Elfe, nicht sicher, ob sie gelogen hatte oder nicht. Leicht besorgt fügte sie hinzu: „Ihr solltet Euch meinetwegen keine Umstände machen. Ihr seht müde aus. Ihr solltet zu Bett gehen."

Bodhan überlegte kurz, nickte dann aber. „Ihr habt vermutlich recht." Merrill antwortete mit einem kurzen Lächeln und ging daraufhin nach oben. Kaum war sie am Ende der Treppe, konnte sie bereits die Stimmen der beiden Magier hören, die bis in den dunklen Korridor drangen, in dem sie sich befand. Als sie sich Hawkes Zimmer näherte, merkte sich, dass die Tür nur angelehnt war. Der Spalt war nicht groß genug, um anständig ins Zimmer spähen zu können, hingegen war er zum Lauschen hervorragend geeignet.

„...Merrill ist schließlich die, die sie umgebracht hat." ,hörte sie Hawke sagen. Die Elfe hatte auf sich aufmerksam machen wollen, hatte sie wirklich, aber als sie das hörte, gewann ihre Neugier Oberhand.

„Und wenn schon! Ich habe gesehen, wie sie um diese Verrückte geweint hat und ich habe gesehen, wie sie irgendein Blutmagier-Ritual durchgeführt hat! Sie hat eindeutig mit ihr zusammengearbeitet! Was willst du noch?! Muss sie dir erst deine Gliedmaßen wegbrennen bevor du die Augen aufmachst?!" ,rief Anders aufgebracht. Sofort spürte Merrill wie sich ihr die Nackenhaare aufstellten. Anders hatte gesehen, was sie auf dem Friedhof getan hatte.

„Wie kannst du so etwas nur vorschlagen? Ausgerechnet du?" ,fragte Hawke. Er war nicht laut geworden, jedoch bebte seine Stimme. Es war offensichtlich, dass er um Beherrschung kämpfte.

„Genau das sollte dir zu denken geben! Wenn ich es schon sage, wie kannst du dich noch dagegen stellen?!"

„Ich werde Merrill nicht den Templern wegen einer Vermutung ausliefern!" ,schrie Hawke ihn an. Der Ausbruch kam derart plötzlich, dass die Elfe nicht anders konnte als zusammenzuzucken.

„Wenn du es nicht tust, werde ich es tun!" Jedes Wort von Anders triefte vor Wut.

„Versuch es und du wirst der nächste Besänftigte in der Galgenburg sein!" ,zischte Hawke mit solcher Aggression, dass die Elfe instinktiv einen Schritt vor der Tür zurückwich.

„Warum beschützt du sie?! Du hast mehr Grund als jeder andere sie zu hassen!" Merrills Magen verkrampfte sich. So sehr sie wünscht es wäre nicht so, Anders hatte recht.

„Das ist meine Sache, nicht deine!"

„Deine Sache?! So wie es deine Sache war Feynriel zu besänftigen?! Vielleicht willst du nicht gegen Merrill vorgehen weil du genau so bist wie sie!"

Für einen Moment herrschte angespanntes Schweigen. Es war Hawke, der schließlich die Stille durchbrach. Sein Tonfall hatte sich derart stark verändert, dass die Elfe beinahe erschrak. Er klang einfach nur unglaublich erschöpft.

„Es reicht." ,sagte er. „Ich werde mit ihr reden, aber ich werde sie nicht einfach so den Templern übergeben. Und nun lass uns hinter uns bringen, warum du eigentlich hier bist."

„Nein." ,Anders klang ungewöhnlich kalt und hart als er das sagte.

„Was?"

„Ich werde dir nicht helfen. Du willst Merrill weiter verteidigen? Bitte! Dann lebe auch mit den Konsequenzen! Vielleicht wird dir das ja helfen, meine Sicht der Dinge zu sehen!"

Ein Lachen zerschnitt die Luft. Eins wie die Elfe es noch nie gehört hatte. Es erinnerte eher an einen Schrei und Merrill fühlte deutlich Angst und Verzweiflung darin. Hätte sie nicht gewusst, dass es Hawkes war, hätte sie es niemals erkannt.

„Was gibt es da zu lachen?!" ,rief Anders wütend. Er hatte offensichtlich nicht erkannt, was das Geräusch eigentlich gewesen war.

„Du klingst genau wie der Dämon." ,sagte Hawke matt.

Auf einmal hörte Merrill Schritte. Blitzschnell versteckte sie sich in einer Ecke, in der Hoffnung, dass, wer auch immer da kam, sie in der Dunkelheit nicht sehen würde. Es war Anders. Der Magier rauschte so schnell an ihr vorbei, dass er sie wohl nicht mal bemerkt hätte, wenn sie gewunken hätte. Seine stampfenden Schritte waren aber noch eine ganze Weile zu hören, nachdem er schon außer Sicht war, weshalb Merrill noch abwartete. Schließlich verstummten sie und es war still. Die Elfe dachte kurz darüber nach, sich davon zu stehlen, doch dafür war zu spät. Sie konnte jetzt keinen Rückzieher mehr machen. Sie löste sich aus ihrem Versteck und ging durch die nun weit offenstehende Tür von Hawkes Raum. Der Mensch lag quer auf dem Bett, die Füße auf dem Boden und starrte an die Decke. Noch hatte er sie nicht bemerkt. Merrill war sich nicht sicher, wie sie anfangen sollte. So gesehen wusste sie nicht einmal genau, was sie ihm überhaupt sagen wollte. Sie wusste nur, dass er erfahren musste, was auf dem Friedhof geschehen war. Aber wie es ihm erklären?

„Du bist nicht wie ich." ,sagte sie endlich, woraufhin sich Hawke ruckartig aufrichtete.

„Merrill?" ,fragte er überrascht.

„Anders hat Unrecht..." ,sie hielt für einen Moment inne, bevor sie hinzufügte, „..und du hattest es auch. Dein Vater wollte seine Familie retten, du wolltest Feynriel retten. Ihr beide wolltet Unschuldige schützen, nur dass du es nicht geschafft hast und letztlich aufgeben musstest. Daran ist aber nichts Verwerfliches. Niemand hätte von dir verlangen können, dich für Feynriel zu opfern. Du hast bereits mehr getan, als du musstest. Dein Vater und du, ihr habt etwas wirklich Gutes getan."

Hawke schaute sie für einen Moment schweigend an. Dann blinzelte er einige Male und Merrill stellte überrascht fest, dass seine Augen feucht geworden waren. Erst jetzt erkannte sie, wie sehr Feynriels Schicksal ihn wirklich belastete.

„Danke." ,sagte er mit fester Stimme und schenkte ihr ein kleines Lächeln, das aber kurz darauf wieder verschwand. „Was tust du hier, Merrill?"

„Ich wollte mit dir reden."

„Worüber?" ,fragt er und stand auf.

„Über das, was auf dem Friedhof geschehen ist."

„Du hast mich und Anders belauscht." Hawkes Stimme nahm einen missbilligenden Ton an als er das sagte.

„Ja – aber ich wollte nicht! Es ist nur, ich habe gehört, wie ihr über mich geredet habt und da... es tut mir leid." Merrill ließ den Kopf hängen. Hawke konnte nicht anders als den Anblick niedlich zu finden. Sie sah aus, wie ein kleines Mädchen, dass von seinen Eltern gescholten wurde. Jedoch war bei keinem Kind zu fürchten, dass es Leute ermordet.

„Ich nehme an, du wirst mir sagen, dass du nicht mit dieser Fanatikerin zusammengearbeitet hast."

Merrill nickte. „Ich bin dort hingegangen, um..."

„Und warum sollte ich dir das glauben?" ,unterbrach sie Hawke scharf. „Warum sollte ich dir irgendetwas glauben, was du sagst? Nach allem was passiert ist?" Es war Merrill deutlich anzusehen, wie unvorbereitet sie die Frage traf.

„Ich... ich hatte gehofft, du würdest mir vertrauen." ,sagte Merrill kleinlaut, wobei sie merkte, wie albern und erbärmlich es klang.

„Nicht mehr." ,kommentierte Hawke knapp und mit ausdrucksloser Mine.

Plötzlich kam Merrill ein Gedanke. „Wenn du mir nicht glaubst, warum hast du Anders dann daran gehindert, mich den Templern zu übergeben?"

„Weil ich sicher sein wollte, ob er recht hat."

„Und wie willst du das herausfinden, wenn du dir nicht mal anhören willst, was ich zu sagen habe?" ,fragte Merrill frustriert.

„Ich kenne ein Ritual mit dem ich herausfinden kann, was wirklich passiert ist." ,antwortete Hawke ruhig.

Die Elfe legte ihren Kopf schief. Von so einem Ritual hatte sie noch nie etwas gehört und Hawke hatte sich eigentlich immer kritisch gegenüber den exotischeren Formen der Magie geäußert. Trotzdem, wenn es ihr helfen konnte, Hawke wieder dazu zu bringen, ihr zu vertrauen, würde sie es nur zu gerne mit ihm durchführen. „Worauf warten wir dann noch? Ich tue was du willst, um dir zu beweisen, dass ich die Wahrheit sage."

Hawkes Augen verengten sich und Merrill fürchtete auf einmal, dass sie etwas Falsches gesagt hatte. Er kam einige Schritte auf sie zu, so dass sie keinen Meter mehr voneinander getrennt waren. „Vorsicht." ,zischte er ihr zu. „Überlege dir gut, ob du das willst. Wenn ich nämlich herausfinden sollte, dass du gelogen hast, werde ich dich persönlich zu den Templern schleppen."

„I-Ich verstehe." ,antwortete Merrill und versuchte sich nicht anmerken zu lassen, wie sehr sie diese Vorstellung erschreckte.

„Wirklich?" ,fragte Hawke mit gerunzelter Stirn und immer noch finsterem Blick. Seine ganze Körpersprache strahlte Feindseligkeit aus. „Hast du eine Ahnung davon, was die mit dir machen werden, wenn sie herausfinden, dass du für das heute im Gesindeviertel verantwortlich warst? Die Besänftigung wird dann deine kleinste Sorge sein."

„Warum willst du mir Angst machen?" Die Stimme der Elfe war kaum mehr als ein Flüstern.

„Weil ich dir klar machen will, dass du hier verschwinden sollst, wenn du mich angelogen hast!" ,schrie er sie an, woraufhin Merrill einen Satz von ihm weg machte. „Geh und komm nie wieder!"

Für einen Moment war es ruhig, dann schrie die Magierin zurück: „Ich habe nicht gelogen! Und ich werde hier bleiben, egal was du sagst!"

Mensch und Elfe starrten einander an, keiner bereit zurückzuweichen, bis Hawke schließlich seufzte und anfing mit einigen Bewegungen einen Kreis magischer Runen um sie beide zu erschaffen. Merrill beobachtete aufmerksam was er tat bis er schließlich fertig war und ihr bedeutete wieder etwas näher an ihn heranzukommen. Die Magierin merkte, wie Nervosität in ihr aufstieg, denn immerhin hatte sie keine Vorstellung davon, was als nächstes passieren würde.

Hawke hatte offensichtlich bemerkt, was in ihr vorging. „Keine Sorge." ,sagte er überraschend sanft. „Es wird nichts Schlimmes passieren."

Merrill nickte verständig. „Was muss ich tun?"

„Es geschehen lassen." ,antwortete der Mensch. Er legte den Daumen seiner rechten Hand zwischen ihre Augen und platzierte die Linke auf ihrem Herzen. Danach schloss er die Augen und Merrill tat es ihm instinktiv gleich. Das nächste, was die Elfe hörte, waren Wörter in einer Sprache, die sie nicht kannte. Von ihrem Klang her nahm sie an, dass es sich um Alt-Tevene handeln müsse, einer Vorstufe der Sprache Tevinters, in der Fenris manchmal sprach.

Merrill wusste nicht, wie lange sie da standen. Jedes Zeitgefühl war ihr entglitten. Sie fühlte sich merkwürdig entspannt, geradezu in Trance. Vielleicht bin ich das auch, dachte sie sich, als eine weitere Woge wohltuender Benommenheit ihre Gedanken davontrugen. So schnell wie es gekommen war, so schnell verschwand dieses merkwürdige Gefühl aber auch wieder. Als sie schließlich die Augen wieder öffnete, befand sie sich nicht mehr in Hawkes Zimmer, sondern schaute durch eine Art kleinen Torbogen in einen riesigen, kreisrunden Raum. Seine Decke war enorm hoch sein, wobei sich Merrill nicht sicher war, ob der Raum überhaupt eine hatte, denn eine dichte Wolkenwand verhinderte die Sicht bis ganz nach oben. Es gab beinahe keine Lichtquellen, außer einem Leuchten aus dem Inneren der Wolken und einem merkwürdigen Schimmern, dass von einem großen Silberbecken ausging, das kurz hinter dem Torbogen stand. Die restliche Inneneinrichtung war für Merrill nicht genau auszumachen, auch wenn sie sicher war, dass es welche gab, doch in der Dunkelheit konnte sie kaum mehr als bloße Konturen ausmachen.

Beim Versuch den Raum zu betreten, stellte Merrill fest, dass sie sich nicht bewegen konnte. Sie war nicht einmal in der Lage den Kopf zu drehen und hinter sich zu sehen. Das einzige, was sie kontrollieren konnte, war scheinbar ihre Gesichtsmuskulatur. Gerade als sie um Hilfe rufen wollte, trat Hawke aus der Dunkelheit hervor und stellte sich vor dem Silberbecken auf.

„Keine Panik. Es ist völlig normal, dass du dich nicht bewegen kannst." ,beruhigte er sie.

„Was ist das für ein Ort? Wo sind wir hier?" ,fragte Merrill, bemüht nicht allzu verunsichert zu wirken.

Hawke zeigte auf seine Schläfe. „Wir sind hier. Beziehungsweise eigentlich dort." ,sagte er und zeigte nun auf die Elfe.

„Wir sind in meinem Kopf?"

Hawke nickte.

„Was tun wir hier?"

„Der Zauber, der uns hergebracht hat, beruht auf der Magie, die Dämonen verwenden, um unsere Wünsche zu erkennen. Er erlaubt mir, deine Gedanken zu lesen und deine Erinnerungen als meine zu erleben."

„Du kannst meine Gedanken lesen?!" Merrill fühlte sich auf einmal deutlich unwohler in ihrer Haut. Gab es eine bessere Möglichkeit, um sich zu blamieren?

Hawke antwortete mit einem Lachen und die Elfe konnte nicht anders als sich darüber zu freuen. Nach all dem, was heute passiert war, hatte sie das Gefühl, als wäre es schon Ewigkeiten her, dass sie ihn wirklich lachen gesehen hatte. Umso mehr bedauerte sie, was sie gleich tun würde. „Hawke, warum kennst du einen Zauber, den auch Dämonen verwenden?" ,fragte sie.

Wie sie gefürchtet hatte, schlug die Stimmung des Menschen schlagartig um. Tiefer Ernst legte sich auf seine Gesichtszüge und er bedachte sie mit einem langen, nachdenklichen Blick, bevor er endlich antwortete. „Wenn das hier ein gutes Ende nimmt, werde ich es dir erklären."

Merrill nickte, woraufhin sich Hawke nun der silbernen Schale zuwendete und anfing einige Beschwörungsformeln zu murmeln. Als er fertig war, blickte er nach oben, was die Elfe ihm sofort gleich tat. Gebannt sah sie zu, wie sich ein Loch in der Wolkendecke auftat und eine große Kugel aus einer weiß leuchtenden Flüssigkeit langsam zu Boden schwebte – genau in das Becken hinein. Merrill hatte erwartet, dass die Substanz sich ähnlich wie Wasser in die Schale ergießen würde, doch war es nicht die Kugel, die sich veränderte, sondern das Gefäß, das seine Form anpasste, um die untere Hälfte des leuchtenden Gebildes wie eine maßgefertigte Fassung zu umschließen. Hawke legte eine Hand auf die schimmernde Oberfläche und sofort erfüllte ein lautes Schluchzen den Raum. Verwirrt stellte Merrill fest, dass es ihres war.

„Was ist das?" ,fragte sie Hawke, der die Hand von der Kugel nahm und so das Weinen verstummen ließ.

„Das ist eine Erinnerung. Deine Erinnerung an das, was auf dem Friedhof geschehen ist." ,begann er. „Und gleich wird sie auch zu meiner werden."

„Wie meinst du das?"

„Wenn ich hinein fasse, werde ich alles erleben, denken und fühlen, was passiert ist. Es wird mir vorkommen als wäre ich du, die sich gerade auf dem Friedhof befindet." Kaum hatte Hawke geendet, griff er mit beiden Armen in das Innere der Kugel, die derart stark zu leuchten begann, dass Merrill nicht mehr in der Lage war, ihn zu sehen. Dennoch wusste sie genau, was geschah. Vor ihrem geistigen Auge lief die Erinnerung ab und doch schien sie nicht in sie eingebunden zu sein. Es war nicht schwer zu begreifen, warum dem so war. Alle ihre Emotionen und Gedanken liefen durch den Kopf eines Anderen, anstatt durch ihren eigenen. Sie konnte nur von außen zusehen, wie sie abgespult wurden. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis es vorbei war. Trotzdem ließ der Vorgang sie mit tiefer Verzweiflung zurück. Ihr war bewusst geworden, dass die Erinnerung keinen Zweifel daran ließ, welche Gefühle sie für Hawke hegte. Ihr ganzes Wesen war nur noch von einem Satz erfüllt: „Er weiß es."

Als der Mensch seine Hände aus der Kugel herauszog und das Licht verschwand, wirkte er angespannt und verwirrt. Seine Augen wanderten suchend durch den Raum und er schüttelte einige Male seinen Kopf.

„Hawke?" ,fragte die Elfe vorsichtig, doch der Magier antwortete nicht. „Hawke!" ,rief sie erneut, worauf er sich zu ihr umdrehte.

„E-Entschuldige..." ,stotterte er. „...i-ich muss mich erst wieder daran gewöhnen, dass ich ich bin." Er atmete einige Male tief durch, wobei sich seine Körperhaltung deutlich entspannte. „Ich..." Er brach den Satz ab und Merrill konnte in seinen Augen sehen, wie er sich dessen bewusst wurde, was er gerade erlebt hatte. Die Angst darüber, was er nun von ihr wusste, hielt die Elfe fest im Griff. Jeder ihrer Gedanken schrie Panik – und jeder davon, war für Hawke zu hören.

„Merrill..." ,flüsterte er mit überraschtem Gesichtsausdruck. „Ich hatte keine Ahnung."

„Nicht..." ,setzte sie an und versuchte ihre Tränen zurückzuhalten.

„Er weiß es" ,schoss es ihr noch einmal durch den Kopf. „Dann sprich darüber!" ,antwortete ein anderer Teil von ihr. „Was hast du noch zu verlieren?" Und plötzlich brach alles aus ihr heraus.

„Ja, ich habe Gefühle für dich!" ,rief sie. „Erst hielt ich es für törichte Träumereien, aber nachdem ich dich vor dem Pfeil gerettet habe, war ich kurz davor, es dir zu sagen. Doch dann ist das mit Feynriel passiert." Merrill konnte ihre Tränen nicht mehr unterdrücken. „Ich weiß du glaubst, dass das daran lag, weil du mir im Vergleich zu meinem Clan nicht genug bedeutest, aber... aber das ist nicht wahr! Keine Person – ob Elf oder Mensch – ist mir so wichtig wie du." Sie hielt kurz inne. Es tat gut ihm das sagen zu können, selbst wenn es das einzige Mal bleiben würde. „Jeder Dalish wächst in der Gewissheit auf, dass das Wohl des Clans vor allem anderen kommt. Kannst du dir vorstellen, wie sehr das die Schülerin einer Hüterin verinnerlichen muss? Ich weiß nicht, ob die Anderen im Clan das begreifen könnten, geschweige denn ein Mensch, doch ich hatte nie auch nur den Gedanken in Betracht gezogen, dass etwas, was meinem Volk nützt, falsch sein könnte. Das, was ich im Nichts tat, tat ich, weil ich der felsenfesten Überzeugung war, dass es das Richtige war." Merrills leises Weinen wurde nun zu einem unkontrollierbaren Schluchzen, das es ihr schwierig machte, klare Sätze zu sprechen. „W-Wochenlang habe ich mir darüber den-den Kopf zerbrochen. D-doch erst auf d-dem Friedhof wurde mir klar, wie sehr ich mich geirrt habe." Die Elfe versuchte sich zu beruhigen, indem sie die Augen schloss. „I-Ich weiß, dass ich jede C-Chance auf eine Beziehung mit dir zerstört habe... und ich akzeptiere es. Aber ich ertrage es nicht, Garrett, dass du mir nicht mehr vertraust, dass du Angst hast, ich könnte dich wieder verletzen. Darum bin ich hergekommen. Ich brauche dich – wenn nicht als Liebhaber, dann wenigstens als Freund." Ein blauer Lichtblitz schien plötzlich durch ihre Lider. Merrill öffnete sofort die Augen und sah gerade noch, wie das Restlicht aus Hawkes Augen verschwand. Er hatte irgendetwas gezaubert, aber sie wusste nicht was. Gerade als sie fragen wollte, rollte eine Welle an Emotionen und Gedanken über sie hinweg und sie begriff, dass sie jetzt Hawkes Gedanken lesen konnte. Freude, Erleichterung und neues Vertrauen – all das war auf sie gerichtet. Am wichtigsten für die Elfe war aber etwas anderes. Ein Wunsch – nein, ein tiefes Verlangen von Hawke. Eine unglaubliches Sehnsucht nach Merrill und danach mit ihr Zusammen zu sein. Es war ein Gefühl so stark, so überwältigend, wie sie es sich nur in ihren kühnsten Träumen ausgemalt hatte. Dem gegenüber stand jedoch noch eine andere Emotion. Das Gefühl zerbrochen zu sein, das Merrill nicht richtig verstand, das aber jedes Mal in ihm aufstieg, wenn er sie ansah. Sie kam aber nicht mehr dazu, ihn danach zu fragen. Ohne Vorwarnung packte er seinen Kopf und fing an sich zusammenzukrümmen.


	7. Chapter 7 - Hawke's Mind

„Hawke! Was ist los?" ,fragte Merrill, doch die Schmerzen waren derart stark, dass dem Menschen keine Antwort gelang. Mit einer fahrigen Bewegung seines Arms ließ Hawke das Ritual zu einem Ende kommen und beide erwachten wieder in seinem Zimmer. Merrill war gerade noch schnell genug bei ihm, um dafür zu sorgen, dass er langsam zu Boden ging, anstatt zusammenzubrechen. Er hielt immer noch seinen Schädel umklammert und zitterte am ganzen Körper.

„Hawke, was soll ich tun?! Hawke!" ,rief sie, aber er reagierte nicht. Die geistige Verbindung zwischen ihnen existiert noch, allerdings war sein Geist von dem Schmerz wie gelähmt. „Anders! Ich werde Anders holen!" Kaum waren die Worte von ihren Lippen geglitten, schoss ein Gedanke durch das gleißende Gefühl der Pein in Hawkes Kopf und Merrill verstand augenblicklich, dass er auf keinen Fall wollte, dass sie das tat. „Garrett, bitte..." ,flehte sie, aber er gab nicht nach. „E-es g-geht vor-bei. War-te." ,presste er mühevoll hervor.

Mit dieser Bitte verlangte Hawke viel von ihr. Der Anblick, wie er sich qualvoll vor ihr wand, war für Merrill unglaublich schwer zu ertragen. Unfähig, ihm zu helfen, tat sie schließlich das Einzige, was sie konnte. Sie nahm ihn fest in den Arm und presste ihn an ihre Brust. Dabei kam ihr der Gedanke, dass sie etwas sagen sollte, um ihn zu beruhigen, doch fielen ihr nur die Worte ein, die er damals zu ihr gesagt hatte, als ihre Hand von dem Pfeil durchbohrt war.

„Ich bin bei dir." ,flüsterte sie Hawke zu. Sie fühlte, dass er die Worte wiedererkannte und auch, wie dankbar er für sie war.

Mehrere Minuten vergingen, in denen die beiden auf dem Boden saßen und Merrill versuchte, Hawke durch seinen Schmerz zu helfen. Als seine Pein endlich nachließ, war er kreidebleich und Schweiß stand auf seiner Stirn. Die Elfe löste ihren Griff ein wenig, so dass sie einander wieder ins Gesicht sehen konnten. Der Mensch hob langsam eine Hand und legte sie auf Merrills Wange, die diese mit ihrer eigenen umschloss.

„Danke." ,flüsterte er sichtlich erschöpft.

„Garrett, was war das?" ,fragte sie mit merklicher Dringlichkeit in ihrem Tonfall.

„Ich zeige es dir." Mit einem leichten Stöhnen setzte Hawke sich richtig auf und nahm Merrills Hände mit seinen. Die eine legte er auf seine Brust, die andere zwischen seine Augen. Danach schloss er die Augen und begann erneut in einer fremden Sprache zu sprechen. Als die Elfe kurz darauf vom Gefühl der Benommenheit ergriffen wurde, das Hawkes Zauberformeln in ihr beschworen, gab sie sich ihm völlig hin.

Als ihre Gedanken schließlich den Weg zu ihr zurückfanden, wusste Merrill sofort, dass sie sich in Hawkes Verstand befand. Der Raum um sie herum glich stark dem, den sie beim Besuch in ihrem eigenen Kopf gesehen hatte, nur dass es dieses Mal nicht sie war, die an den Torbogen gefesselt war, sondern Hawke. Sie spähte an ihm vorbei, neugierig zu sehen, was sich hinter ihm befand, doch konnte sie nichts als tiefe Schwäre erkennen. Die Elfe fokussierte nun die Augen ihres Gegenübers nur um zu sehen, dass er an ihr vorbei sah. Seinem Blick folgend drehte sie sich um, in der Erwartung erneut ein leeres Silberbecken zu sehen, doch dieses Mal war es nicht leer, sondern hielt bereits eine Erinnerung umschlossen. Im Gegensatz zu der in ihrem Verstand leuchtete diese allerdings nicht weiß, vielmehr war sie schwarz. Darüber hinaus war sie von einer Art blauem Glas umschlossen, das aber viele Riss und sogar einige Löcher aufwies.

„Was ist das?" ,fragte Merrill.

„Das ist meine Erinnerung an das, was im Nichts geschehen ist, nachdem du weg warst." ,antwortete Hawke tonlos.

Die Elfe näherte sich vorsichtig der leuchtenden Substanz als sie plötzlich in eine gehörnte Fratze blickte, die sie von der wässrigen Oberfläche der Kugel anstarrte. Es war unverkennbar das Gesicht des Dämon des Stolzes, der sie gegen Hawke aufgehetzt hatte. Entsetzt schaute sie den Menschen an.

„Du bist besessen?!" ,rief sie und merkte, wie ein Eisklotz sich in ihrer Brust bildete.

„Nein, nein." ,antwortete der Magier schnell. „Zumindest nicht so, wie du denkst." Er seufzte. „Als Feynriel im Nichts starb, war der Dämon gerade dabei, von ihm Besitz zu ergreifen. Die Folge war sein Tod, doch starb er nicht so, wie ich es erwartet hatte. Es gab eine Art Explosion und seine Energie verteilte sich überall in der Umgebung – auch auf mir. Erst dachte ich mir nichts dabei, aber als ich wieder hier war, wurde bald klar, dass etwas nicht stimmte."

„Das Fieber, an dem du gelitten hast, hatte nichts mit Erschöpfung zu tun, oder?" ,fragte Merrill vorsichtig.

„Nein, es war die Folge einer Vergiftung. Die Reste des Dämons hatten sich im Nichts wie Splitter in mich gebohrt und verseuchten mein Bewusstsein. Am Anfang war ich noch klar genug, um Anders um Hilfe zu bitten, aber mit jeder Stunde die verging, verschlechterte sich mein Geisteszustand zusehens. Ich litt unter starken Schmerzen, Halluzinationen und Flashbacks. Ich dachte, ich würde wahnsinnig werden. Es ging dabei jedoch nicht nur darum, was ich erlebt hatte. Ich sah auch die Erinnerungen und Gedanken des Dämons." Merrill war sich sicher, wenn Hawke sich im Torbogen hätte bewegen können, wäre er erschaudert. Sie konnte sich nicht vorstellen, was das für eine Tortur gewesen sein mochten - alles davon ihre Schuld. „Anders tat, was er konnte. Meine Mutter stattete ihn mit einem nahezu unbegrenzten Budget aus, damit er seine Kontakte nutzen konnte, um ältere Zauberbücher aufzukaufen. Ihr war völlig egal, was er tat, Hauptsache er würde mich retten. Erst war Anders sehr zurückhaltend gegenüber der Idee, dunkle Formen der Magie nach einer Lösung zu durchsuchen."

„Aber dann ist etwas passiert." ,sagte Merrill. Es war keine Frage, denn seine Gedanken verrieten es ihr. Sie erkannte nur nicht, was es war.

Hawke nickte. „Sie hatten mich ans Bett gefesselt, damit ich mich nicht versehentlich verletzte... oder gar versuchen würde mich umzubringen. Anders, Bodhan und Orana pflegten mich abwechselnd und passten auf mich auf. Meine Mutter wollte auch helfen, aber ich verbot es ihr. Ich wusste, es würde sie zu sehr quälen. Darum bat ich Anders auch, weder ihr noch den Anderen im Haus zu erzählen, was im Nichts wirklich geschehen war."

'Das erklärt, warum Bodhan immer noch so freundlich zu mir war.' ,dachte Merrill.

„Jedenfalls am frühen Morgen des dritten Tages – gerade als ich einen Anfall von Wahnvorstellungen und Schmerzen überstanden hatte und mir wieder bewusst wurde, wo ich war – realisierte ich, dass sich meine Sicht der Dinge verändert hatte. Ich sah Anders an und erkannte, wofür ich vorher blind gewesen war. Ich erkannte die dunkelsten Züge seines Charaktere, die abgründigsten seiner Wünsche, jeden einzelnen Makel seiner Seele und es ekelte mich an." Abscheu stand Hawke ins Gesicht geschrieben. „Umso länger ich ihn betrachtete, umso wütender wurde ich. Ein unglaublicher Hass stieg in mir auf und ich spuckte Gift und Galle als ich ihm sagte, was ich sah."

„Was hast du denn gesehen?" ,fragte Merrill leise.

„Verletzten Stolz, Rachsucht, den Wunsch, die zu verletzen, die ihn gedemütigt haben, egal was es kostet. Ich erkannte, dass es ihm nie wirklich darum ging, die Magier zu befreien, sondern nur darum, die Templer und die Zirkel zu vernichten. Er will die Ordnung der Dinge zerschmettern, unter der er gelitten hat, und dafür würde er eher wollen, dass alle Magier sterben, als sie in Gefangenschaft leben zu lassen."

„Anders?" ,fragte die Elfe geschockt. „Das kann doch nicht dein Ernst sein. Er hat so vielen in seiner Klinik geholfen und hat sich so sehr für die Magier eingesetzt. Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass das wirklich sein wahres Ich sein soll."

Hawke gab ein freudloses Lachen von sich. „Er konnte es auch nicht, doch der Zweifel, den ich gesät hatte, war zu groß. Er wollte Gewissheit und genau damit fing das alles hier an. Er besorgte sich dieses Ritual, das uns hergebracht hat, nicht, um mir zu helfen, sondern um sehen zu können, was ich sah, und um zu überprüfen, ob es die Wahrheit war. Wir erkannten nur durch Zufall, dass darin auch die Lösung meines Problems lag. Die Energie des Dämons, die mich vergiftet, hat lediglich meinen Geist befallen, denn mein Körper war im Nichts nicht in Gefahr. Wenn ich nun den infizierten Teil meines Verstandes einschließe, muss der Rest von mir nicht mehr darunter leiden."

„Einschließen? Wie?"

„Siehst du die blaue Schicht, die die Kugel umspannt? Dabei handelt es sich um einen Schutzzauber, der genau das leistet. Allerdings muss er einmal am Tag erneuert werden, sonst löst er sich auf und alles geht wieder von vorne los - angefangen mit der Rückkehr der Schmerzen."

„Das meintest du also vorhin damit, dass Anders eigentlich aus einem anderen Grund hergekommen ist." ,sagte Merrill verstehend. „Das Ritual braucht zwei Magier, damit es funktioniert. Du kannst den Schutzzauber nicht selbst aufrecht erhalten." Hawke nickte, woraufhin sich die Stirn der Elfe in Falten legte. „Aber... wie konnte Anders dann einfach weggehen? Er weiß doch, was er dir damit antut."

„Du überschätzt meine Beziehung zu ihm." ,sagte Hawke bitter. „Ich glaube nicht, dass er mich noch als Freund betrachtet."

„Wegen Feynriel?" ,fragte Merrill überrascht.

„Nein, er erwähnt ihn zwar ständig, aber ich denke, der Grund ist das, was hier geschehen ist. Er hat sich selbst durch meine Augen gesehen und musste erkennen, wie er wirklich ist. Das wird er mir niemals verzeihen."

Merrill schwieg. Sie wusste nicht, wie sie darauf antworten sollte. Wirklich gemocht hatte sie Anders nie, doch das es ihm bei seinem Freiheitskampf nur um Rache ging, hätte sie nie gedacht. Es erklärte aber auch irgendwie, wie er jemanden, auf den er wütend war, so im Stich lassen konnte.

'Hier geht es nicht um Anders' , dachte sie auf einmal und riss sich von ihren Überlegungen los. 'Wenn er nicht helfen will, werde ich es tun.'

„Was muss ich machen, um den Schutzzauber zu erneuern?" ,fragte sie.

Hawke antwortete mit einem Lächeln und die Elfe fühlte, wie sie die Kälte, die sich bei seinem Anfall in ihrer Brust ausgebreitet hatte, verließ. „Das ist eigentlich ganz einfach. Du musst nur die Hände auf die blaue Schicht legen und dich darauf konzentrieren, sie zu reparieren."

„Gut, gib mir nur eine Sekunde." ,sagte Merrill und wandte sich sofort der schwarz leuchtenden Kugel zu. Erneut fiel ihr Blick auf die versteinerte Fratze des Dämons, dessen Augen, obwohl sie leer sein sollten, mit einem kräftigen grün zu ihr zurückstarrte. Es dauerte einen Moment, aber dann begriff Merrill, dass es ihre eigenen Augen waren, die auf der schimmernden Oberfläche reflektierten. Mit einem Schlag wurde ihr wieder bewusst, was die Ereignisse für kurze Zeit aus ihrem Geist verdrängt hatten, nämlich das all das hier einzig und allein ihre Schuld war. Jedoch völlig egal, wie schlimm ihr das vorkam, was sie heute von Hawke erfahren hatte, sie wusste, es war nur ein kleiner Teil von dem, was er durchlitten hatte. Der Rest davon befand sich vor ihr. Zitternd streckte sie ihre Hand aus, aber anstatt den Schutzzauber zu berühren, griff sie durch ein Loch in der blauen Ummantelung und legte ihre Finger direkt auf die dunkle Oberfläche der Kugel. Die Gefühle, die sie daraufhin spürte, waren nicht ihre und kamen ihr auch nicht so vor und dennoch waren sie derart intensiv, dass es Merrill schien als hätte sie auf glühendes Eisen gefasst. Ein unglaublicher Schmerz begleitet von blankem Horror brach über sie herein. Das Schlimmste war aber das Geräusch. Ein ohrenbetäubenden Schrei, der allem spottete, was sie je zuvor gehört hatte, kam aus der Sphäre. Er war derart laut, dass Merrill glaubte, ihr Schädel würde bersten. Sie taumelte vor der Kugel zurück, wobei sie allerdings stolperte und zu Boden fiel. Instinktiv hielt sich die Ohren zu, obwohl der Schrei bereits in der Sekunde verstummt war, als sie ihre Hand von der schimmernden Oberfläche genommen hatte. Das einzige Geräusch, das jetzt noch zu hören war, war Merrills Schluchzen. Sie zitterte am ganzen Körper. Dennoch rappelte sie sich auf und krempelte fahrig ihre Ärmel hoch.

„Stopp!" ,brüllte Hawke gerade noch rechtzeitig, um die Elfe daran zu hindern mit beiden Armen in die Kugel zu greifen. „Was tust du da?!"

„Ich sorge für Gerechtigkeit." ,antwortete sie mit verweinter Stimme, die Arme immer noch erhoben und die Augen auf die Sphäre gerichtet. „Ich bin schuld an allem. Das, was dir passiert ist, hätte mich treffen sollen."

„Hat es aber nicht!" ,rief der Mensch. Merrill antwortete nicht, sondern weinte nur weiter vor sich hin. Ihr Gesicht war voller Angst vor dem, was sie tun wollte. „Was hättest du gemacht, wenn ich einen Arm verloren hätte? Hättest du dir auch einen abgehackt?!"

„Ich hätte es verdient." ,antwortete sie.

„Merrill." ,sagte Hawke, seine Stimme deutlich leiser. „Glaubst du wirklich das ich das will? Nach dem, was wir heute voneinander erfahren habe. Du weißt doch genau, wie ich empfinde."

Endlich schaute die Elfe ihn an, doch ihre Haltung blieb unverändert. „Ich weiß auch, dass das nicht alles ist." Der Mensch verzog das Gesicht. Seine Gedanken hatten ihn verraten. „Ich verstand erst nicht, was es bedeutet, aber jetzt weiß ich es. Du fühlst dich verkrüppelt, weil du auf das hier angewiesen bist, um ein normales Leben führen zu können." Ihr Schluchzen verstärkte sich. „D-du fragst dich, w-wie du mit mir zusammen sein sollst, w-wenn ich doch diejenige bin, die dir das angetan hat."

„Und das ist dumm von mir! Die ganze Frage ist dumm!" ,rief Hawke wütend. „Was bringt es mir schon, an der Vergangenheit festzuhalten, wenn sie der Zukunft im Wege steht? Ich habe dir vergeben und ich vertraue dir. Das ist genug für mich, um das, was geschehen ist, hinter mir zu lassen. Was ist mit dir?"

Merrill kam nicht mehr dazu, etwas zu antworten. Kaum das Hawke geendet hatte, verstärkte sich das Leuchten der Kugel. Mit einem lauten Knall barst die blaue Barriere, die sie umgab, an mehreren Stellen und der ganze Raum begann zu beben. Die Elfe wurde von ihren Füßen gerissen und schlug hart auf dem Steinboden auf. Ein Blick auf Hawkes schmerzverzerrtes Gesicht sagte ihr, dass dies ein erneuter Anfall war. Sie musste den Schutzzauber unbedingt stärken, bevor er sich völlig auflöste. Mit großer Mühe richtete sie sich auf dem immer noch wackelndem Boden auf und taumelte auf die Erinnerung zu. Um nicht unnötig herumgeschleudert zu werden, kniete sie sich hin, als sie die Kugel erreichte. Mit beiden Händen auf ihrer blauen Ummantelung begann sie, sich auf die Erneuerung des Zaubers zu konzentrieren. Es war tatsächlich so einfach, wie Hawke gesagt hatte. Kaum hatte Merrill begonnen, fingen die Risse an sich zu schließen und das Beben hörte auf. Es dauerte nur wenigen Minuten bis die Barriere wieder in vollkommener Makellosigkeit erstrahlte und in dem selben Augenblick, da sie wieder hergestellt war, verschwand der Raum um die Elfe herum und sie erwachte in Hawkes Zimmer.

Merrill und er saßen sich immer noch gegenüber, so dass sie ihn auffangen konnte, als er erschöpft nach vorne fiel. Noch nie hatte sie ihn derart erschöpft gesehen.

„Hawke, bist du in Ordnung?" ,fragte sie in einem Flüsterton.

Der Mensch antwortete, indem er eine Hand in ihren Nacken legte und sie zu einen Kuss heranzog. Er war keineswegs lang, noch sonderlich intensiv, doch in diesem Moment war es für Merrill der schönste Kuss ihres ganzen Lebens.

„Ich glaube, es gefällt mir besser, wenn du mich Garrett nennst." ,sagte Hawke nachdem sich ihre Lippen getrennt hatte.

Die Elfe antwortete mit einem kleinen Lachen. Sie strahlte ihn geradezu an. „Nur zu gern." ,sagte sie.

Er lächelte und schloss die Augen. „Kannst du mir ins Bett helfen?" ,fragte er. Der Mensch bemerkte nicht, das Merrills Ohren rot zu glühen anfingen. Nachdem er keine Antwort bekam, öffnete er wieder die Augen und erkannte an ihrem Gesicht sofort, was er falsch gemacht hatte. Er gab ein geschwächtes Lachen von sich. „Ich bin müde, Merrill, sonst nichts."

„O-oh, ja, natürlich, klar, das ist ja auch offensichtlich. Ich meine, nicht, dass du furchtbar aussiehst! Das tust du nämlich nicht!" Sie fasste sich vor den Mund. „Ich bin wohl besser still." ,kam es gedämpft unter ihren Fingern hervor.

Hawke lachte erneut und reichte ihr die Hand. Die Elfe nahm sie und half ihm aufzustehen. Ihren Arm um ihn geschlungen führte sie ihn zum Bett, wo er sich ohne zu zögern hinlegte – völlig gleichgültig gegenüber dem Umstand, dass er noch immer seine normale Kleidung trug.

„Ich sollte nach Hause gehen." ,sagte Merrill.

„Um dieser Uhrzeit? Ganz alleine?" ,fragte Hawke.

„Ich komme schon zurecht. Ich habe es immer hin auch alleine hier her geschafft." ,sagte sie lächelnd ob seiner Sorge um sie.

„Bleib doch heute Nacht einfach hier."

„W-was?" ,stotterte sie und ihre Ohren wurden wieder eine Spur röter.

„Mein Bett ist groß genug für zwei." ,antwortete er amüsiert. „Und angezogen und müde wie ich bin, ist die Gefahr für dich auch sehr gering." ,fügte er mit einem Zwinkern hinzu.

Die Elfe sah inzwischen so rot aus wie eine Tomate. Dennoch nickte sie und legte sich vorsichtig neben ihn ins Bett. Kaum befand sie sich in Griffweite, schlang Hawke seinen Arm um sie und zog sie zu sich heran, so dass ihre Gesichter direkt voreinander lagen.

„Gute Nacht, Merrill." ,sagte er und schloss mit einem friedlichen Gesichtsausdruck die Augen.

„G-gute Nacht... Garret." ,antwortete sie mit einem leichten Flackern in der Stimme, woraufhin sie aber nur das ruhige Atmen des bereits schlafenden Menschen als Antwort bekam. Obwohl Merrill ebenfalls sehr erschöpft war, dauerte es einige Zeit, bis sie sich entspannte. Als sie aber sah, wie gelassen und ruhig er bei ihr lag, als wäre es das Natürlichste auf der Welt, konnte sie nicht anders als sich wohl zu fühlen. Schließlich legte sie ebenfalls einen Arm um Hawke und schloss sich kurz darauf seiner Reise ins Nichts an.


End file.
